Midnight Whispers
by TwilightedNight
Summary: This is 2 years after breaking dawn. Melinda has a 16 yr old adopted daughter who befriends Renesmee. The Cullens get a new addition to their family with a series of ghostly haunts happening around town. Please rate and review! My first story so I'd like to know :
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! My first fanfic so plz rate and review so I know what to do. Also any plot twists you would like to see I'm all ears! I DO NOT own Twilight or Ghost Whisperer or their canon characters. My Two OC's Are Amy and Eric._

Chapter One A Fresh Start

-Jim-

"We're here!" He announced as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yanno," Amy, his daughter started, "In a small town like this the only available houses are those where the owners died." She said.

"We'll see." He told her turning off the car and getting out of the car.

"C'mon Amy." Melinda said also getting out. Jim heard Amy sigh as she got out and helped grab some boxes. "The mover's won't be here till tomorrow so we get to camp out in the living room." He told his family as they entered their new house.

"Wow, another fixer-upper Jim?" Melinda teased as she came in.

"Well…they don't really need my help at the hospital for now cause' Dr. Prestol is too stubborn to retire." Melinda laughed as Amy peered up the staircase. An old woman started yelling at them saying this was her house, Amy turned to her father and said "Told ya."

Melinda sighed and set her box down. "I'll deal with it Amy, just help you're father okay?"

Amy set down her box. "Yup."

Jim headed back out to the car followed by Amy. "Next time I'm taking you with so I don't get a haunted house." He said jokingly. Amy just nodded.

-Alice-

Alice danced into Edward and Bella's house. "Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"Shhhh! Alice! Renesmee's asleep!" Bella said walking into the living room, Edward followed suit.

"Guess what" She said quieter

. Edward sighed. "It'll be risky." Bella turned to Edward. "What will be?"

Alice ran up to Bella and grabbed her hands. "I had to visions. One, a new member to our family. Jasper's already telling Carlisle and Esme for me." She beamed. 'Plus, Nessie's finally finds a human friend!"

"Again, risky. She could out or our new member could lose control." Edward said. Alice pouted. "But he's lived with the Denali's since he was created. I already looked he completely reliable. Just his behavior is what sent him here." She said.

Bella eyed her suspiciously. "Mind giving us detail on him then?" Alice bit her lip and let go of Bella's hands.

"Well, he seems depressed. Not too happy at all. He's rude and a little mean when he doesn't want anyone close. But he's actually pretty kind. Jasper and I already met him."

Edward groaned. "Great, those two attributes together creates one attitude."

Bella chuckled. "So who's Renesmee's new friend?" Alice beamed. " A new student by the name of Amelia Gordon."

_Alrighty, end of chap. One __ Again please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Day of School

-Amy-

"Amy!" Mother shouted shaking her. "C'mon sleepy head it's time for school." She said to a grudgedly waking Amy.

"I'm going, I'm going." She said getting up. She paused and looked around the living room. Her mattress on the other side of her parents.

"C'mon, I'm dropping you off today." Her mother said bringing in eggs and bacon with her favorite apple juice. "You're father's already set to working on the walls." Her statement followed by a series of blows to the wall.

"Mmm." Amy replied. After finishing breakfast she went upstairs to get dressed.

-Nessie-

"Alrighty, time to get up honey." Bella said opening Nessie's door.

Nessie groaned. "C'mon, you get a new uncle today." Alice said from the living room.

Nessie screamed and ran to the living room hugging Alice.

"Oh, good morning mother. Good morning too, sweetie." Bella muttered as she entered the living room. "It's not like you don't see her Nessie." She said as they finally let go.

"I know, I know. So who's my new uncle?" She asked eagerly.

-Eric-

Finally spotting the house, Eric ran up as the door opened to reveal a vampire couple. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." The man said.

"Do come in." The wife, Esme said. They went to the living room where the others were assembled. Two women and a girl entered through the sliding door. The little girl squealed and hugged him. His golden eyes widened in shock but quickly stony as a shiver passed through him. "Get off me before I kill you." He said the others recoiling at his harsh tone. Edward immediately joined Bella's side ready to attack. The little girl laughed as she let go. "I'm Nessie, not little girl."

He tensed as she continued. "And you don't intimidate me. I know you inside out now." She stared at him smiling.

Carlisle walked forward. "Most of my children are gifted like you. Jasper is an empathy, Alice can see the future, Bella can shield minds, and Nessie can see every thought and memory with one touch and Edward can read minds." He said pointing them out in turn. "And this is Rosalie and Emmett."

Eric nodded glumly, Esme spoke then.

"It's time for school."

She turned to Eric. "You start school tomorrow, for now you get to choose you're car and decorate you're room before Alice does."

She said, Eric answered." I don't know how to use a computer. Could I just make everything myself?"

Esme smiled. "Of course, allow me to show you the workshop."

Alice grinned. "Newly installed just for you."

-Amy-

"Have a nice day!" Her mother called, earning her a few snickers. Amy groaned to herself and headed for the office. She opened the door and found an old looking receptionist, who at the sound of the door, looked up and smiled.

"You must be Amelia Gordon." Amy sighed mentally.

"I like to go by Amy." She nodded shuffling through. "Alright here's your schedule and a map. Have a nice day Amy!" The happy-go-lucky receptionist said. She was still early and started wondering the halls "scope out" the place.

'_Hmmmm…Limited exits…'_ She thought to herself as continued to explore.

-Edward-

Edward frowned when a voice resounded in his head.

"_Hmmm…limited exits"_

It was female and new but he couldn't help wondering why the girl would need to know the exits.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, worry in her eyes.

"I heard a voice thinking. I think its Amelia Alice saw." Alice smiled and ran up to them. "So she's here already?" She asked excitedly. "That was fast…" Bella frowned this time instead of him.

"What was she thinking that made you worried?" She asked, Nessie, Emmett and Rosalie joining them.

"About how the school has limited exits." He said. Emmett started to laugh as he playfully punched Nessie on the shoulder. "Looks like you're friend is on the run already."

Rosalie scoffed. "And why exactly is she running and who from?" Nessie jumped up. "Let's ask!" Everyone save Jasper, Rosalie and Edward who chuckled, laughed. "Why not? We're going to be friend's aren't we?" She asked pouting, something only Alice could have taught her.

-Jasper-

"Well Nessie, you're soon to be friend is freezing, scared and feeling cornered. Shall we go find her?" Jasper said, earning everyone's attention.

"What?" Nessie said. "Come on let's go as fast as humanly possible." Edward leading the way. Jasper hurried along as well. He could a feeling of forbidding and dread.

"I think it's the one chasing her. That's what it feels like." He said to Edward.

He nodded and said, "Her thoughts aren't giving anything away but enough to agree." Alice bit her lips.

"I would have seen something. She wondered.

"Well whoever it is wouldn't do anything drastic at a 'public' school." Rosalie said. Jasper started shaking his head. "It feels like that's what she's expecting."

_Oh dang! What's going to happen to Amy? Guess you must read the third chapter! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ghostly Encounter

Special note you MUST READ! Talking ghost is italic AND underlined. Regular thoughts from character are just italics.

-Amy-

Amy looked around and saw a group of teenagers walking away.

_Probably druggies…_ She thought. She looked around again and back on her map. _I'm so lost._ She added walking down the now abandoned hallway. An icy chill passed through her and she stopped.

_Help me…_ She heard, a door creaked open just ahead. _Help me!_ She heard again, groaning silently to herself she stepped into the room. "Hello?" She called. She blinked her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit classroom. "Of course the lights are out." She muttered to herself. A woman in a long white dress and hair in a bun appeared before her.

_Can you help me?_ The woman asked, Amy noticed she could see her breath nodding.

"I need to know more about you though." She said hugging herself from the cold.

"Did you freeze to death or did you come into contact with a demon?" She asked. The woman stared at her. "Please, let me help you. I need you're name and how you died and when. Also what's keeping you here?" She said slowly starting to shiver.

"My name is Marylane. And yes, I have come into contact with a demon." Amy frowned. "So what's keeping you here? Why won't you cross over?" She asked, Marylane fading. _He's here! _She said, a dark shadow forming behind her.

Amy gasped and turned around quickly backing up.

A man with black eyes, shaggy brown hair and sadistic grin on his face.

"Hmm, you must be the girl-child of my most tasty enemy." He said chuckling. Amy's eyes widened as her legs hit the back row of desks. The demon smiled, "I'll share my name with you, how 'bout it?" Amy shook her head, dread and fear filling every pore of her body.

"Well that's not nice, it's common courtesy." He joked taking a step forward.

"Why do you think my mother is so…tasty?" She countered. He laughed then. 'Oh my dear child, aren't you smart. I'm starting to like you." Amy tensed and felt her stomach fall.

"Well, demons gotta eat too child. We eat souls, and boy are gifted souls 'tasty'." He continued.

"Why are you here? And why do you want Marylane?" Amy asked hoping her voice didn't shake. "Don't start taking away my food now kid. Taking souls from living people is just sooo much work. Granted taking souls already dead aren't as satisfying but-"

He looked around and Amy reached behind her for something to defend with. He noticed and smiled.

"-But, I think you're worth it. You may be shaking but you're still using you're brain." He said appearing before her. She suddenly started feeling sick, just as the door opened and two guys came in. The demon immediately disappeared with obvious disappointment. "What happened?" The strawberry blonde asked. Amy slowly let go of the chair she decided to use and said. "Thought the door was locked cause it wouldn't open but I guess it's okay now." She hated how shaky her voice sounded, especially when she added a nervous "Yay". The two looked at each other and the other, Being russet haired peeked out the door and others came in.

"What's keeping you guys so long?" A black haired pixie like girl asked smiling. Practically dancing right up to the strawberry blonde. He smiled and said, "The door was locked." She glared at him hating how he sounded like he was mocking her. The big black haired guy snorted, trying but failing, to keep from laughing. She glared at all of them and stalked out pausing only to pick up her things.

_Well how bout that? Rate and Review plz! I gotta know how I'm doin!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Anything with __underline __are thoughts_ Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

-Jasper-

Jasper went through the rest of his day disturbed. 'Amy was defiantly hiding something.' He thought to Edward, who was in his same class, nodded. Edward gave off the feeling of uneasiness and whispered.

"Her thoughts were defiantly interesting." He nodded and thought back.

'We should talk about it with the others later. Nessie's probably worried.' Edward grinned. "Yeah, Nessie has been wondering how they are going to be friends in the first place. She told, well thought to me, that she tried talking to her but she shrugged her off." He whispered. Jasper agreed and the bell rang leaving Edward to go off with Bella and he Alice to their next class.

" I forgot to tell you…" Alice said as they walked they walked. She was giving off extreme excitement and nervousness.

"What's so exciting and nervous at the same time?" He asked curious. She grinned.

"We have Amy in our class. So far every one of us does." Jasper nodded.

"And you're nervous because of what happened, which we still don't know, this morning right?" He asked. She nodded as they took their seats at the bell. A minute later Amy came rushing in, apologizing to their teacher and taking a seat in the front row. As the teacher droned on, Amy was nervous, frustrated, confused, and angry all at once. It was starting to become painful. Alice squeezed his hand and he gave her a small smile.

" I hate public places. Plus she's feeling so much at once, that it in itself is painful." He whispered.

"Just 20 more minutes. We got the car." Alice said, she was feeling anxious and concerned. Finally sick of all these emotions, Jasper calmed –anyone needing calming- down.

Alice giggled quietly whispering, "Sorry Jazz."

He smiled finally feeling relaxed himself. "Not just you, no need to apologize." Through the rest of the period, they held hands under the desks.

-Amy-

As the bell rang she saw Jasper and the pixie-haired girl leave ahead of everyone else. She scrambled to get her things together as she, too, ran out the door heading the opposite direction. When she got to the parking lot she saw Edward and Jasper plus the rest of the family she yet didn't know. After receiving and giving awkward glances, Amy started off in the direction of her new home.

-Melinda-

Melinda hummed as she started organizing the wall on the left side of the shop. After half an hour or so Melinda headed for the basement to get more boxes. She paused at the base of the stairs and sighed. Granted the store and basement was smaller than that of Grandview, it still gave off that cozy feeling. She glanced up as the lights started flickering. Melinda sighed again.

' Guess the basement lights will flicker here too.' She thought as a bang resounded across the room. Yelping in surprise she turned around.

"Miss me?" A man with shaggy brown hair and black eyes stepped out of the shadows and into the flickering light.

"Don't worry," He said, Melinda gripping the box tightly, "I'm not after you…yet."

He smiled and Melinda shivered, her breath coming out in whisps.

"So who are you after?" She asked as bravely as she could. He chuckled.

"I think you know this child quite well…" He trailed.

Melinda shuddered. "You're targeting a child? Have you no-" Before she could finish the demon was suddenly before her. As he spoke the lights flickered more intently and boxes started moving and shuffling.

"No what? Shame? Of course not, if I want to live I got to eat. Can't help if I prefer my prey fresh." He said angrily, the box she was holding started shaking and pulsing. He laughed and said. "Are you hurting yet Melinda?"

He disappeared leaving the light's short-circuted and Melinda shaking in the dark.

-Nessie-

Nessie chewed her lip as she watched Amy walk home. "I'm gonna go see where she lives." She announced, her father already holding a grip on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ed, let her go." Alice said smiling. Bella looked in thought for a second then nodded.

"You know the rules, and no later than 5:00 ok?" She said Nessie already nodding and shaking her dad's hand of her shoulder.

"And you'll do homework when you get home." Edward added watching Nessie run off after Amy. She ran as fast as she thought was humanly possible. Every time Amy would stop and turn around. She would and try to calm down before peeking out. "Just go up and say hi." She kept repeatedly thinking. After a while Nessie started wondering,

"How far does she live?" Astonished Amy was leading her to the unoccupied part of town.

"Aw man, don't tell me we're in Port Angelus." She groaned, stopping when Amy whipped around.

"No, we're still in Forks. How long you gonna follow me home?" Amy asked glaring at her.

"Well, we're partners in class…and…um…" Amy raised her eyebrow.

"So you thought to _invite_ yourself over?" Nessie meant to say something back. Deny it. Just something, but nothing came out.

"Just what don't you understand about leaving me alone?" Amy demanded. Nessie couldn't take it. She just had to know why she was so defensive. She took a few steps forward closing the gap saying, "Just in case me parents-er-foster parents would know where."

Amy's eyes narrowed getting into a defensive position, her brain automatically going into the fight or flight response. "Man she acts like prey" Nessie thought holding out her hand. "Truce then?" she asked.

She watched as Amy slowly relaxed and took her hand. 'Truce."

Amy shivered and let go. "By the way, I don't live in this part of town." She said walking away leaving Nessie standing there with a glazed look. Nessie watched as Amy's memories played out in broken pieces.

The joys of her family. Them dying. Seeing her dead mother. Seeing ghosts. Future. Shadows. Shining. The little boy name Aiden. Melinda. Jim. Scared. Alone. Then Peace and a new family. Adopted. Melinda and Jim. Ghosts. Haunted. Demons. Hunted.

All at once it stopped and she glanced up as Amy walked back.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" She asked, her guard down showing her worry. She shook her head no even though she did. She _had _to meet Melinda and Jim as well as the little boy Aiden.

"Alright." Amy said. "Guess you get to come to my house after all."

Nessie ran to catch up with her as she started walking.

"Am I annoying? Or because people think I'm weird?" She asked.

"No, You're just annoying." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Family Meeting

-Edward-He frowned the whole 5 minutes home, Bella casting worried glances. Once the car was parked in the driveway, Bella got out before he could open the door for her. Again. "Tell me, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jasper and I agreed on a family meeting to explain." Edward told her. "Once Nessie get's-" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hello? Nessie why didn't you use you're cell? Okay…yes when you get here. Yes Jacob is patrolling so when Bella drops you off at the reservation the dog comes with." Edward hung up and now faced a glaring wife. She rolled eyes and took the keys from him, Jasper and Alice already inside. Esme talking to Carlisle on the phone.

"He's hung up right now but he'll be here soon." Esme said, Edward joining Jasper and Alice. Eric walked in followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"A meeting? Did I do something?" Eric asked. Alice straightened and said. "When I saw you coming I had another vision of Nessie-" She started.

"Ah, yes, the squealer." Eric commented earning a glare from the parents.

"Anyway, I saw Nessie make a friend. A _human_ friend. That's what we're talking about." Alice finished. Eric sat down in a chair and said. "Okay." After a minute or so Eric made another comment. "Don't all talk at once." Emmett snickered as Nessie, followed Jacob and Seth came in. Edward and Jasper stayed standing while everyone found a seat, Nessie and Jacob holding hands.

"Wait another minute." Nessie shared with Jacob through her touch.

He nodded and look at Edward. "Waiting for the doc?" He asked. Edward opened his mouth to respond but everyone turned to the sound of tires in the driveway. A second later the car was off and Carlisle was in living room.

"Alright, so what about this human friend?' He asked.

-Nessie-

Nessie sat next her boyfriend on the couch. Jasper began by explaining more in depth the feelings of this morning. Edward clued everyone in her thoughts. Weapon. Defend. To fight. To hide. Distraction. School. What next? Aiden's safe. Gone. Melinda. Danger. Told of how her thoughts barely managed to slip by. And how, then it was difficult to read like everyone else's until school started. When it was Nessie's turn, she gave a weak smile and said.

"It's worse." Everyone sated curious and worried glances.

"Good grief Nessie, it sounds like you have you're mother's luck." Emmett said.

Eric, who sat more intently now said. "And we're worrying over a human why? Friend or not, in the _future_." Rosalie nodded. "I agree, I know she's going to be you're friend later on Nessie. But why are we worrying?" Nessie took a breath and said. "Let me explain." Edward grimaced and Eric seemed to join him mentally, leaving everyone more curious that even _Eric,_ the guy with a brick wall, would find it hard. Nessie cleared her throat. She hated spilling someone's guts, so to speak. But she wanted to be friends and that would mean her family had to know.

"Well, my _soon to be_ friend has a gift. She can see ghosts, and any object with great importance she touches she sees what happened to it. Sometimes. And she can get glimpses of the future. Anything ghost related really. And so does Melinda and Aiden." Emmett raised his hand. "Who's Aiden?"

"Melinda and Jims son. Amy's adopted. Her and Aiden share the same 'branch' of the gift. They both also see the shadows, which Melinda and Amy figured out were demons, and shiny's" Eric snorted.

"Shiny?" Emmett interrupted again. "Demons? Seriously?"

"Yes, demons eat souls like we suck blood. Normally you're dead and you're soul's stuck on earth when they eat you. But sometimes you could be alive." Nessie explained.

"And how does that work? For our new human friends?" Eric asked.

"Then you get bitten three times. The first is more like a tracker for you're soul so no matter where you go they find you." Rosalie interrupted this time. "So who has it?" She asked.

Nessie too another breath but her dad spoke for her. "Amy." She nodded and continued. "The second allows them inside you're dreams, and they could periodically possess you." Esme shook her head sadly. "Are you sure?"

Nessie nodded. "The third time…you die…and they take over completely."

"And that's what happened this morning?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head. That was a different one. That one hates Melinda for crossing over his 'food'. What happened this morning was his attempt for revenge." Nessie held Jacob's hand again.

"So now 2 demons are after? Okay then…" Seth said disbelieving.

"The one she was marked by killed her original family and had her marked since she escaped."

"Okay, okay, I have a bunch of questions now. What is a mark? What are their names? And how do they die after 3 bites?" Emmett asked.

"Well, if you know a demons name you have control. What kind they didn't know. Normally you can get a pretty good guess by the atmosphere or how they make you feel. Or, in Amy's case how they torture you. She has a lot of scars." Alice started nodding.

"I'm guessing the back." She said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because she's gonna come to homecoming but didn't have a dress. I'll send her a spaghetti strap one but she's going to send it back. Oh! Actually she has good style, she chose one of my favorite designs." Alice replied excitedly.

"Ok," Carlisle said. "How about the rest of the questions Emmett asked."

"A mark is letting other demons know you're taken. A demon can change another's mark but it's a huge risk that the soul will cross over right away and they don't eat so they don't try it much. Each mark poses a threat. I'm guessing the first is like a flu and from their research, the second is 1 in 5 and the third 1 in 20."

"I thought they die?" Bella asked.

"Only one or two people survived. And if you do you share some of the gifts but the demon has control. You'll just be aware of people seeing _you_ as the demon."

The room became quiet, as everyone was lost in thought.

"Which explains us vampires in a way. Let me explain." She said holding out her hand. 'Okay, so we all drink blood-" Seth interrupted.

"Actually, I prefer steak and mashed potatoes with gravy." Everyone laughed or snickered.

"Well you know what a mean. We vampires have a good offense and defense. So what if the price for that was to drink blood of our own kind?" Nessie proposed.

"That's a bit of a stretch. We have vampires 3,000 yrs old." Eric said, for the first time sounding considerate.

"Yeah I know." She replied. More silence.

"Now what?" Seth asked. "We wait nearly a week for her to start coming over." Alice said.

"And what happens then?" Rosalie inquired.

Alice sighed aloud. 'Like I said, she'll be coming over. They'll be friends."

"Wait_, Nessie_ right?" Eric asked. Bella gritted her teeth. "Technically her name's Renesmee."

"Nessie's my nickname." She replied.

"Right, and what of the Volturi?" Eric asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay I know it's a bit of a stretch with Amy in this chapter just bear that in mind while you read on. Also For the next portion I was thinking of posting my OC's profile so you have a more visual aspect.

_Alright plz rate and review! ENJOY!_

Chapter 6

-Melinda-"I don't know Amy." Melinda said. "Something's not right." Amy, who was eating dinner nodded.

"I know, it's almost like their dead." She commented. Melinda started eating her dinner, Jim observing the conversation.

"When's Aiden coming?" Amy asked.

Melinda smiled. "In about 3 days. Ned's coming up too for the week." Aiden insisted he wanted to stay a bit longer." Amy looked down. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, it's not you're fault. It wasn't safe for you or Melinda to stay there." Jim said.

Melinda and Amy gave each other solemn smiles.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"You're part of the family now. So we'll take care of you." Melinda said reaching over and patting Amy's hand. When Amy didn't reply Jim added, " And we're gonna find a way to get that mark off you."

-Next-Day-Eric-Esme handed him his schedule as she and Carlisle went over the story, including his for school. "Will you be okay in school?" Carlisle asked, Eric grumbled. "So long as you're 'Amelia' isn't in any of my classes." Alice glanced a look at Jasper as they headed out with Nessie. Jacob and Seth doing their patrol and would meet them after school. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella waited for him in the Jeep.

"Well, you have a good day anyway." Esme said. He nodded and hopped in the back standing with Emmett. As they parked the Jeep in the student parking lot, Eric could feel all eyes watching him. Their thought curious, happy, love struck, critical and excited. A new Cullen. A new bachelor. One available. Eric rolled his eyes mentally and thought to Edward. "How annoying" He smiled and thought back. "Been there." Eric sighed, not like he could, and went to class.

-Amy-After getting to school, Amy looked to her schedule again to see what her first class was, having forgotten. She heard someone approach behind her. "Nessie" She turned around about to tell her to get lost, but she interrupted her saying.

"We have first hour together. Remember? Life Science?" Amy sighed aloud.

"Thanks for reminding me." She replied sarcastically.

"No problem. You heading there now?" She asked. Pause. "Yes."

Nessie dragged her along when she said grudgedly. "I can walk." And of course, they sat next to each other. Throughout most of the hour she was looking at the clock. Waiting. "Man this hour's going slow" She thought.

"All right, you're project's are due next week." The teacher said as the bell rang. Amy packed her things as Nessie started talking.

"We should hang out and get started." Amy headed for the door, obviously oblivious to the evasive maneuver, Nessie followed. "So when."

"Let me think about it." Amy was in no mood to deal with her today. Her and Melinda spent most of the night calming a hyper active ADHD ghost kid. She didn't even finish her homework for English. As soon as she pulled out her chair, Edward and Bella walked in. Bella having been the one to pick Nessie up. As the teacher went around collecting their English homework, Bella gave a small wave of acknowledgement. Amy didn't know how else to respond and automatically glared. It was a small glare, for a small wave. She thought she faintly heard Edward sigh as the teacher stopped in front of her.

'Homework, Ms. Gordon?" He asked.

"Um…no…still unpacking." She replied sheepishly avoiding his stern gaze. She always hated when teachers did that. She also hated when the teacher couldn't get their facts straight, and thanks to her ghost friends sharing their history, she ended up mentally correcting every error he made or added an extra fact in her head.

Then she remembered math. Next.

-Rosalie-

Rosalie grumbled mentally all the way to math. Apologizing to Edward once or twice. She couldn't help thinking "Another human, now what's to happen? We managed to slip by Bella…" Here is where she apologized to Edward. Alice joined inside the classroom and sat next to her.

"You look deep in thought." She commented. "Mmm-hmm." She replied, watching Amy with withering glare. Alice could tell, she knew she was watching her.

"Don't worry Rose, wait another week." She whispered as class started. Towards the end of the hour Alice had a vision. She could tell when she stopped silently chatting. The first thing she said when she came back was "oh no." And the bell rang leaving everyone for fourth period.

-Eric-

Eric headed for his next class furious. Alice had seen a vision of the human being in the same class. Not only that, she beat him not the other way around. It was infuriating. Bella and Nessie were already there waiting saving a seat.

"Nessie, I apologize ahead of time." He said, his teeth clenched angrily as Amy walked in.

"Leave my human alone." Nessie said back angrily.

"Tell Alice that. She had a vision." Eric snapped back. "You know what Nessie, we don't have to sit next this grump." Bella said.

"Yeah, we do." Nessie replied as the sub walked in. "Okay when I call you're name say here." He said going through the roster. "Alright, everyone meet you're teacher at the stage. The play is Romeo and Juliet." With that the students filed through the auditorium hallway, Amy with sour look. Nessie ran up and said "Romeo and Juliet huh? How fun!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Fun? It's a stupid romance and tragedy." Eric stopped in front of her and turned.

"Stupid romance? They were completely love-struck for each other." Amy snorted. "Remember the wedding vow 'until death do us part'?" Eric looked incredulous. "They were never married!"

"Works fine for me. Romeo even broke in!" Amy retorted.

"Yeah well he got caught." Eric replied.

"You mean you can get in and out without being caught?" Amy asked. They were already on top of the stage and Bella reached out with her mind to Edward.

"Yes, I can!" Eric towered over Amy, Nessie holding a grip on her arm and glaring at Eric telling him mentally to stop.

"Yeah that's what I thought you crook." Amy retorted balling her fists up. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got out of class and stood in the back of the auditorium observing the situation and trying to reason with Eric.

"And how does Romeo brake in?" A student oblivious to the fight ensuing asks.

"He climbs the balcony!" They both shout, silencing the class.

"Stupid Romeo." Amy muttered. "Stupid Juliet." Eric, too, muttered.

Amy was still glaring at Eric when Edward came in, he and Emmett heading for the stage. A feeling of calm washing over Amy seemed to get her more pissed while she was in her throws of anger. Eric looked at the human unbelieving. She was still standing her ground while being glared at by an angry vampire. "And you would know how?" He didn't mean to touch a nerve. Or maybe he did. But by the time his new brothers reached the stage Amy wriggled out of Nessie's grasp (surprisingly she was squirmy) and threw a punch. Of course he dodged, it would be against his nature not to dodge. Apparently there was a box of fencing swords on stage next to her and she picked one up and lunged. He jumped back and managed to grab one in a humanly amount of time to parry her next attack. "Didn't know I touched a nerve." Eric taunted, Nessie standing back up screamed aloud mentally. Bella used her shield to protect Edward as her shrill shriek reached his mind and made him pause in an extreme headache. Emmett grabbed a sword smiling weakly to a glaring Rosalie when Amy tripped the pausing Eric. Emmett parried her strike. "Id like my bro in one piece." He told her Edward taking the sword from her. They all turned to the seats when the sound of clapping came from their real teacher.

"That little human…" Eric thought angrily. "I let her win." He muttered low, Emmett chuckling. The teacher seemed pleased.

"Eric, Amy, how would you two like to be partners in the dance off?" The teacher smiled obviously looking like he said it more than asked their participation.

"How the hell does a sword fight qualify for a dance off?" He heard Amy reply in her head. And, well he agreed with her. The teacher smiled before either of them could speak up saying. "Good. You have one week!" The rest of his family went back to class Edward stayed behind to give him a mental lecture, which he ignored. Instead he felt a sly grin creep across his stony face when he turned back to Amy and said. "Wanna dance?" He heard a few of the girls taking sharp intakes of breath. Amy snorted and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Sure, when hell freezes over." And with that she turned around and left the stage leaving Nessie and Bella to look at each other wondering what just happened. Eric couldn't help but laugh too, as he exited the stage.


	7. Chapter 7 Part A Dance Practice

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I now have computor access once again so fear not! *Silence* Ah well, you're long awaited chapter waits! I Own NOTHING!Except Amy and Eric my OC's XD _Italics: thought, I am thinking of reviewing...__"I am a spirit talking and reading"_ R&R!

Chapter 7 Dance Off Part A

-Amy-

Amy went home furious. Not only did Emmett and Edward stop her fight, but also stood by and let them become _dance partners _when it was obvious they wanted to kill each other. Not likely to change. When she told Melinda this she said "Well, Nessie does want to beome you're friend. Maybe thisisaway for you and Eric to work on _not killing_ each other on sight." Only problem, Nessie _wants_ to be friends. Her family, -minus Eric and I think the Rosalie chick keeps glaring at me- wants us to be friends. Melinda and Jim wanted me to havea friend and if Nessie was the only one for the job their all for it. She closed her door and let her backpack fall to the floor. She groaned slowly and plopped down on her beanie cushion. Which she forgot to patched up, and as she sat do.n a whole torrent of styrofoam beads poured let out a frusterated yell as Melinda entered the room. "Wow, you've cleaned well." She teased. Amy stood up and caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. Styrofoam sticking to almost every inch of her body,hair and face included. Melinda handed her the phone.

"It's for you." Amy groaned and thinking it was Nessie she said,"I'm not gonna do it. I'll end up kicking his butt again."

"Oh, so you still think you won." _Why does this sound Eric?_ " I wouldn't even be calling you, I hope you realize that-" Amy interuppted.

"-Then why are you still talking? I Can hang up for you..." For a moment she thought she heard a cat snarl and some talking in the backround. _Didn't know he had a cat..._ " The dance off was made into anassingment. And because we hate each other so much we're going to practice at my house. Also when you fall my father's a doctor so he can take care of you." He finished.

"Hmph, You too. Cause ifI fall I'm taking you with me." She heard some laughter on the other end a faint "What?" She heard him groan and say "Nessie just got her liscense and is coming to pick you up with Alice. My mother would like you to wear a skirt." He grumbled. Amy let out a frusterated groan. "Great." She muttered.

"So, yeah..." Eric said unsure what to do. "Well," Amy replied mischiviously. "I could clue you in on a recent discovery you, yourslef had trouble finding." She heard the heavy sarcasm when he replied. "And what would that be?"

Amy smiled and said. "The end call button." And with that she hung up.

-Emmett-

He couldn't help but laugh after Amy threatened to take Eric with her should she fall. Everyone turned to look at me, Nessie also trying not to laugh."What?" As Eric passed on the information Esme wanted to tell Amy to bring, everyone -but Eric- had to smile or chuckle, or in my case laugh, when she announced her 'recent discovery'. Jasper though was frowning. Edward shrugged while Eric cracked an evil smile. "What is it?" Alice asked while the restof us curious and our mind readers not spilling the beans. " She was defensive the entire time . Throughout the conversation she wouldn't let her guard down."

"You can tell all of that just listening to a phone conversation?"I asked incredulous_. Man, who knew he could do that?_ Nessie looked aroundas if remembering something she wanted to tell us. "She's got a weird feeling around us. Because we resemble dead her gift? She's cautious, and I don't blame her." She said giving a small shudder. Which makes you think because even though she a mature adult now (although resembling a teenager) you can't help but not want to run over and hug her protect when you start remembering when she was growing up. "What do you mean by 'you don't blame her' Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, even though spirits are unsubstantional they can still be felt. You know, if they decide to attack sensitives like Amy, Melinda and Aiden are more likely to feel it than a normal human." She explained, sounding more and more like Edward every day.

"And because we look like dead people, which we technically are, she's cautious...?" Eric asked.

"I guess so." Nessie tilting her head. Bella walked in with the car keys.

"You're supposed to be picking her up with Alice." She said tossing the keys to her. _The keys to the Mercedes Guardian I see._

"Really? The Mercedes? Why not the Porche?" She asked. "The Porche is mine. We take the porche I drive." Alice said heading out.

I gave her a light noogie. "For you're friends sake, 'kay?" She humphed on her way out obviously pouting. Jeez.

"Well this get more interesting." I say to Rosalie. She rolls her eyes of course. Probably envying Amy's humanity. Jasper tried to smile but it was more likely he was still trying to figure this 'defensive' Amy out. Personally he just thought she had a sense of humor and wanted her private matters kept private. _We'll see._ He thought not caring who heard.

-Esme-

When Amy arrived she couldn't hide her eagderness to teach the young teenager to was excited to meet her and hoped the two would start getting along. She waited with Amy in the living room while Carlilse got Eric. The living room had floor to ceiling windows on three of the four sides. So, naturally everyone was watching out of human sight in the woods to see these two attempt to get along.

"Well, well. Hell must have froze over." Eric taunted entering the room. She saw Amy give an evil smile. "Gotta make sure you don't screw up." She jumped between them holding her hands up. "Now, now. You two have to work together." She glanced at Eric.

"You have to lead, so set the example."Eric glared at the floor mumbling 'something' thankfully Amy couldn't hear. But her expression gave way that she knew Eric was in trouble. And indeed he was.

"Now, Carlisle and I are going to demonstrate. Watch and observe because you two will be doing it next." She told them walking over to Carlisle.

-Amy-

Amy grumbled to herslef as shemoved to one of the window walls. She had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching her. You know that gut feeling you get. Eric stood at least three feet away looking like an impatient movie star waiting for screen really ticked her off at how stand-offish he could be. Even more so was her feelings towards him. Yeah, anger is definatly one of them. But also the...attraction. As if he's just acting and she has yet to see the real Eric. Well, even if she _did_ want to get to know him shewas to short-tempered anyway. And the Cullens didn't feel right anyway so what could that mean? Every family had a secret. She turned to see Eric lean closer and say.

"You have styrofoam in you're hair." Amy felt herself blush and glare at the same time as her hands instictivly went to her long hair. Herfingers working through the long strands to find those darn beads. She wanted to put it up into a ponytail but Nessie was already knocking on her door as she fitted a black cotton skirt on. Now her hair sat straight and brown down to her waist giving a contrast to her light blue tank. She made sure towear something black to mourn her family. Her real family. They were old school but it's one of the few things she could hang on to that social services couldn't take away. She stood content in watching Eric's foster parents (fancy that, they were in the same boat) twirl gracefully in the middle of the cleared room when a horrid realization hit.

"You mean I have to _touch _him?" She didn't mean that to come out, especially with her mouth hanging open.

"Of course." Esme said, their dance stopped. "_You're being watched in the woods, dear."_ Her mother's voice said.

_Oh, now she can talk to me? After all these years?_ Amy thought bitterly. In her peripheral vision shesaw Eric look around as if he too heard her mother speak. She didn't care she was glaring out the window past him. Eric must have took the glare to be meantfor him and scowled.

"Let's get this over with." He said walking forward. She stood her ground even though her gut said run away. He held out his hand and she bit her lip. "Don't worry I don't have coodies." He said waiting. She rolled her eyes hoping she won't have to see flashbacks when she touch him.

"I promise I won't bite." He said smiling mischieviously, Carlisle and Esme sharing a quick worried glance. Amy smiled back placing her hand in his. "Good, Becuase then I'd have to bite back." As they went through the rest of the hour,the only thing Amy had trouble with was what her mother had told her and why, if she was earthbound in the first place, did she not appear sooner? She and Eric were gradually getting along, mostly for the sake of passing. Well, Amy had to question his motives now. At the end of the week they were ready.

**Part two coming soon! Please review, since you've read this far, I'd like to know what to improve on and keep motivated for this story!**


	8. Chapter 7 Part B The Dance

**Yay! Finally caught a break in school to finish this up for you guys! Amy and Eric are my OC's I OWN NOTHING! Everything belongs to their respectful owners. **_**I am thinking...**__**"I am a ghost talking"**__**"Wolf telepathy...sweetness"**_

**Chapter 7 part B**

-Amy-

**Amy glanced at her phone as it played Nessie's ringtone as it played "why can't we be friends?" she picked since she was so desperate to be her friend. Not that her family helped out much, Melinda and Jim **_**encouraged**_** her to accept but she was still uncertain about the Cullens...**

**"Yes, Nessie?" Amy answered. "Wow, you must be psychic." Nessie answered.**

**"If I was psychic I would have answered before you called so that you would get the busy tone each time you tried therefore leaving me in peace." she retorted.**

**"Geez, sarcastic much?" Nessie joked back, not picking up on her tone. She said as Nessie continued.**

**"Well, Alice wants to make sure you two match." Amy thought for a moment. **

**"The black-haired girl right?" Nessie gave an excited "mmhmm" as she started looking for her shoes when she remembered how nice Alice dressed. **

**"Should I be afraid?" She asked heard someone in the backround let out an exasperated breath.**

**"We're almost there!" Nessie replied and hung up before she could answer. She took that to mean 'be very afraid'. She sighed nervously and grabbed her sweater and shoved on flip flops not caring how she looked as she headed downstairs. Melinda stopped her at the door.**

**"Thought you might want this." She said. It was a jewelry box you buy from the store. Amy opened it and realized it was her mother's locket.**

**"How did you find it?" She asked, rubbing her thumb over the latin engraving.**

**"Someone brought it in along with other old trinkets. To be honest I didn't know until I touched it. I saw you when you were five and the house was burning. You watched her burn, didn't you?" She asked quietly.**

**Amy bit her lip. "Yeah. Got burned myself too when the roof collapsed."**

**Melinda hugged her saying. "I'm so glad Jim reached you in time. You're such a good kid you know?" A pause as Melinda let go. "So tonight's the night huh?"**

**Amy nodded. "Nessie said Alice is going to 'dress me up to match'." A horn honked outside.**

**"Alright, you go and we'll see you then." Melinda said waving her away. Amy waved back and walked up to Mercedes and caught Alice's sparkling eyes in the passanger seat. **_**Definately afraid...**_** She thought as she climbed in behind Alice.**

**"So, what kind of dress is it?" She asked cautiously.**

**"Don't worry, back-covered, floor-length elegance." Alice reassured her as Nessie pulled out down the road.**

_**I don't think I said anything about my back did I?**_

**And before she knew it they were already in the driveway. Amy got out pracctically dragged up the stairs.**

**-Eric-**

**He watched as Alice tugger Amy upstairs. Uncombed hair and flip flops in the fall noted she didn't get time to get dressed. He hated how sweet and innocent she smelled, compared to her short temper. She smelled very strongly of vanilla sugar. Warm vanila sugar. He would have dropped out to avoid her, but during their first practice he and Edward heard a voice that wasn't anyne they knew. It was why Jacob and his pack were patrolling so much because they too, wanted to figure it out.**

_**"Someone is watching you in the woods"**_** The female voice said. He and Edward knew it was spoken for Amy because of what she was thinking while they danced. She was thinking about how **_**now**_** this dead womens voice was talking to her, and something about it being "earthbound". Briefly she thought mother, which in a way makes sense. So either it was a ghost, or she's insane. He wanted to find out but he couldn't hear it again, or figure out for sure if it truly was a ghost. Amy's mind didn't help him in that area either. **

**Alice already ambushed him and had him dress in a shiny black tux with a matching tailcoat you so those pianists flip behind them when they sit. Apparently, even though it was old style, it was suitable to wear. Well, he didn't want to go against her anyway. He noticed no one in the Cullen family did when she had a vision or picking out their style. Well, he had to admit she didn't leave anything out when it came to fashion. He and the others heard Nessie gasp as she helped Amy with her dress. He tuned into Nessie's thoughts to see what was wrong instinctively. Edward did also he noticed as they both listened to her thoughts and what she was seeing.**

_**Amy winced at the reaction, her back facing her and Aunt Alice. Her back has burns, really bad burns, dad.**_

_**"Oh, wow...what happened?" Alice asked soothingly, placing a gentle hand on her back.**_

_**"Um...I was caught in a fire. Obviously." She replied, shifting the dress politely hinting to zip it back up.**_

_**Okay dad, I was just shocked is all. Sorry.**_

**I looked at Edward and said "Well, ouch." He rolled his eyes at my poor joke and explained to his wife, the other listening in.**

**He heard Alice usher her to the stairs and everyone gathered at the bottom to see Alice's new "creation". As soon as Eric caught sight of her, his mouth dropped. Who cared if it wasn't vampire ettiquite. If he was human, he'd be blushing with the thought of taking her up in his arms. **_**Don't tell anyone!**_** He thought to Edward, who was mentally laughing. **

_**And here you were teasing her before. Pretty cruel joke, I might add. **_

_**I totally take that back!**_

_**Don't tell me that.**_

**Amy had already reached the bottom of the stairs in a midnight blue, floor length dress. A silver locket hung around her neck, with a latin engraving. **_**Utinam in tempore necessitatis vos protegant. May this protect you in your time of need. ~Mother.**_

**"Do you know what your locket says?" He blurted. She gave him a look and replied sarcastically.**

**"No, I never studied latin."**

**"Well, at least you know the language." He retorted stupidly.**

**"And you can translate it?" She asked, sounding kind of hopeful.**

**He nodded, "Studied at my last school." He said.**

**"Well?" She prompted, holding it out.**

**"Utinam in tempore necessitatis vos protegant. May this protect you in your time of need." He said, repeating his thoughts.**

**"Mother." She finished. Alice made a human gesture to the clock and said. "Well, come on. I didn't work on two so you can stay home." She said ushering everyone out.**

**-Nessie-**

**Nessie was so excited, and she could see Alice was too. She didn't need to be an Uncle Jasper to know. Amy and Eric already went ahead to sign in. With her vampire senses she could hear the two arguing already. A "don't even go there" was one of the comments Amy retorted with when Eric would try and defend himself. Alice led them to their seats, beaming as everyone sat down. Jacob and Seth stayed home, they din't want to buy the ghost theory and wanted to patrol or something. Then finally the dance started and Eric and Amy were up first. Probably wanting to get it done and over with. She watched the two swirl gracefully around in circles, pulling off the dip at the end even though Amy distinctly said no before they started. Eric was grinning evilly as she glared at him when the applause started. She jerked suddenly to look off stage and looked shocked. Even Emmett making one of his jokes above the crowd didn't make her blush in embarassment. She then quickly hurried off, not looking twice at Eric as the clapping quickly died down.**

**-Amy-**

**"Where are going?" Eric asked, making her stop. She didn't have time for this. She had to help Marylane. She was screaming at her saying she made things worse and how he was coming for her. She turned around to answer but stopped, seeing he was just as disturbed as she felt. Finally regaining her voice she said. **

**"I don't want to watch the others. I'll be back for the placings so don't worry." She turned and walked away as he grumbled something inaudibly as the next dance started. She saw a wisp of cloud down the hallway and to the stairs. She ran after it picking up her dress in one hand, the other held out to open the door as the silvery light darted upstairs. While she was catching her breath on the third floor, she looked around no longer seeing the silvery mist. She tentively took a few steps into the hallway, turning on the lights, surprised they actually worked.**__

_**Good thing not everything is like the movies...**_

**She took another step forward and jumped when she heard a crash down the hall to her right. She walked toward it hearing more noises and the last classroom on the right had it's lights on, a chair flying out in the hallway. She peeked around the door just as Marylane raked her fingernails across the chalkboard angrily forcing her to cover her ears and her skin to prickle with goosebumps. Marylane's hair was no longer in a bun, but instead fel into messy snarls about her shoulders. Amy walked in saying. "Marylane? Are you...um, ok?"**

**Marylane turned around and wore a scared expression.**

_**"Stay away from me ! He's after me now because of you! It's all your fault, stay away!" **_** She screamed sending a chair flying at her. Amy became angry and grabbed one close to her and knocked the flying one away.**

**"No! I'm here to help. To bring you towards the light like Melinda taught me! He's only hunting you to keep you away from there! He doesn't want you to cross over don't you see?" She yelled.**

_**"No, it's all your fault! There is no light, I can't be saved!"**_** Marylane continued. Amy took another step forward when she yelled. **_**"No! Stay back!"**_

**Amy pleaded now. "Marylane, please, just **_**listen.**_** He can't get you when your in the light I promise!"**

_**"He can't?"**_

**"No. He can't." Amy confirmed. "Your trapped here because you regret something. If I help, do you promise to cross over? No matter what?"**

_**"It's impossible. He's long dead..."**_** She said, starting to cry.**

**"Who?"**

_**"Edward. He was so handsome. But now there's a student here who looks exactly like him. He talks like him, acts like him, why I'm sure it **_**is**_** him."**_** Marylane said, twirling in place at the thought.**

**"Ok, well I've never heard that before..." Amy said crossing her arms. **_**So how does one guy live a couple of decades looking the same?**_

**"**_**You don't believe me do you? I'm quite certain it's him." **_**Marylane insisted.**

**"Don't tell me. Cullen huh?" She nodded. "Okay, geez there goes my high school reputation, I'll see if I can get him to listen."**

**Marylane jumped up and hugged her. "Oh thank you! Thank you! I promise to go in to the..."**

**"The light."**

**"Right, I promis to go into the light as soon as we talk to him!" She finished excitedly.**

**"And there you go. Just like your mother. " A dark voice said appearing by the chalkboard."Just like Melinda. Can't leave well enough alone can you?" Amy stiffened as she realized it was the guy from her first of school. Her back suddeenly felt as if it was burning and dropped to her knees.**

**"Oh, I wasn't sure if your scars would remember me." A dark haired man with black eyes said. "Reconize my new body? Turns out your father **_**was**_** alive." He said laughing. Her father's laugh. Her back seared again and she looked to see that Marylane disappeared.**

**"How do you know about that, about my father?" She asked, sitting up. He grabd her throat and forced her to look into his eyes. **

**"I know everything about you, Amelia. You're mine." He said grinning, tossing her across the room.**

**"No, she's **_**mine**_**." Eric said appearing in the doorway.**

**The demon started laughing. "Oh I don't think so, vampire, no matter all your strength, all your speed, I still win. She bears my mark and I don't intend on letting my mistake go." He then turned back to Amy grinning evilly and said. "Another day perhaps. I do enjoy the games we used to play." He then dissipated into the air, Amy shaking as Eric came forward.**

**"Who was that? What was that?" He asked bedning down to help her up. It was then he noticed she was crying, holding on to her mothers locket. Amy couldn't hold it in no matter what. No matter how much she hated Eric, she found his presence comforting, despite just finding out he was a vampire. She just cried on his shoulder while the rest of his family talked in the backround with Melinda. Answering her questions and admitting what they were and how they hunted animals instead. She could barely hear them over her crying when Melinda came over and hugged her.**

**"Come on, let's go home."**

_**Dun Dun Dun...So now you are going to review yes? Don't worry, I have at least 16 chapters written up. It's a matter of finding time between school and homework to type them up and post them you guys. Just hang in there!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright guys and gals it's Chapter 8 yay XD I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners! Amy and Eric are MY OC's so don't steal them XP "**_**Wolf mind link" **__**"Ghost talking" **__ I am thinking of a word..._

Chapter 8

**-Amy-**

**She woke up in her bed, her room grey from the light pouring in from the window. "Hey honey, how you feeling?" Melinda asked walking in. **

**"Like I bawled my eyes out all night." She admitted sitting up.**

**"Yeah, I didn't know a human could cry so much." Eric said, strolling in with an awkward grin on his face.**

**"Well don't worry about, I was emotional and you were the nearest crying post." She snapped.**

**"Amelia Gordon..." Melinda warned. Amy sighed throwing the covers off and tried standing. "Fine, thank you for letting me embarras myself." Eric's smiled faded and instead wore a more serious look.**

**" Melinda told me what he was. That he was your father being possessed by a demon. I would have broken down too, you know." Eric trying to comfort her was sort of creepy and all she could do was just stare at him. She turned to Melinda, slowly, asking "How much did you tell him?"**

**"About the Shadows and Shinys, our gifts, how your father became possessed and that you and your mom were caught in a house fire and that she died." Melinda defesively. "I only told them what they needed to know."**

**"As did we. Did you hear the conversation that night?" Eric said, being really still Amy noticed. She just gave him a nod, she still hated him. And letting him see her weakness was not something she was comfortable with. Nessie came in then, pushing Eric out of the doorway as Edward and Bella accompanied her. **

**"So you're a vampire too, huh?" She asked as Nessie sat down on the bed next to her. **

**"Yup, well, half." She answered truthfully. Amy gave her a puzzeled expression but shrugged it off after catching Bella and Edwards gaze.**

**" So who's the demon?" Nessie asked after a short silence.**

**"If I knew that I would have long ago banished him to the furthest pits of hell." She said angrily. "But in order to do that you need their name."**

**"Melinda said there wasn't anything we could do physically." Nessie stated rather than asked. Amy nodded. **

**"Unless their possessing someone, but then you'll be hurting the unconcious person too. It's better to whack 'em upside the head or bless them with holy water so they can come out alive. When a shadow posses you like that, it slowly eats your soul till there's nothing left."**

**"And you're father?" Eric asked curiously.**

**"Can rot for all I care." She retorted back. "He's the one that started this mess."**

**"Amy, you don't know that for sure." Melinda said, speaking for the first time after awhile.**

**"Oh, right. Probably because I was channeling all those spirits he summoned." She laid back and hugged her knees.**

**"Channel?" Nessie asked. Amy glared over in her direction, leaving Melinda to answer. **

**"It's when a spirit takes over. Kind of like a possession, but the spirit is a human so you're overridden with their emotions, memories, and actions. Sometimes it can be dangerous if the spirit was suicidal when they were alive, or if they were a murderer." **

**"And...summoned?" Bella asked.**

**"He liked to think of himself as a necromancer. Wanted to rule the world through money. So he found a black book that taught him how to bring back successful dead business men. But they couldn't give him the advice he needed to get more and more powerful, so he turned to Shadow World." Amy explained in disgust. "And guess who was asked to channel them too? You have no idea how cold, painful and desolate that feeling is when they take over."**

**Edward gave a pained smile. "Remember, you're talking to vampires. We deal with that for eternity."**

**"Only if you let yourself." Bella added defensively, glaring at him. He smiled and held her hand. Honestly, it would have been touching on another occassion, but she wasn't in the mood and was left to scowl.**

**"So how am I supposed to protect you if we can't fight back?" Nessie complained, Amy raising an eyebrow.**

**"I told you, knock'em out or splash holy water if their possessing someone."**

**"And if their not? Melinda said they resemble shadows, if their insubstantial how do we fight back?" Edward asked her.**

**Amy frowned and looked to Melinda. "Is the Book still blank?" She asked, Melinda nodded.**

**"He's still around, and close. It won't even open anymore." She replied sitting on the bed in between her and Nessie.**

**"What book? Is that the one you put away when we came over?" Bella asked Melinda who nodded in response.**

**"The Book of Changes, or that's what we call it. It changes it's information all the time about mythological creatures, shadows and the shining."**

**"If it's always changing how can you trust the information you recieve?" Eric asked, speaking up.**

**"Because it's the truth, just delivered in different perspectives to our situation. If there is a shadow nearby the pages go blank. In fact it never before refused to open." Melinda explained.**

**"...So this is a really powerful demon..." Bella trailed aloud, Amy didn't almost hear her.**

**"Yipee." She muttered.**

**"I hope it skips town soon so we can see what we're up against." Melinda said.**

**"The only way that'll happen is when it's body rots and it'll need a new one. Probably won't have to leave, plenty of people around." Amy replied solemnly.**

**"Not while we're here." Eric said, speaking up. "Right?"**

**Edward and Bella nodded, Nessie gave her a sympathetic smile while Emmett let out a loud "whoop!" from downstairs. The way someone would when their favorite team scored.**

**"Thanks guys." Melinda said gratefully, Amy grudgedly nodded.**

**After a minute of awkward silence Amy sighed and stood up, "There's a reason why the family room is also caled the **_**living **_**room. Can we not spend all day up here?"**

**Eric smiled to himself as he walked out, followed by Edward and Bella who chuckled.**

**"You could have said it nicer, they are guests." Melinda scolded following them.**

**"And you say Eric is the cranky one." Nessie teased as they headed downstairs together.**

**Amy just grumbled incoherently. Once down the stairs she headed straight for the kitchen and got some food out.**

**"So, what do you wanna do?" Nessie asked.**

**"The basement here is creepy, and Melinda is too busy with her shop and Jim with repairing the house." Amy answered.**

**"Is there someone down there?" Nessie asked, Bella entering the room, not liking where this is going.**

**"Maybe, or it could be something electrical giving it the creepy feeling." Amy continued eating a slice of bread. "It's just that Aiden is coming soon and I don't want the house being haunted by someone unfriendly."**

**"Is there a risk of you two getting hurt?" Bella asked cautiously as Amy finished her bread.**

**"Me, yes. Ness, no." She answered, looking out in the living room and seeing everyone gone.**

**"Where'd they all go? I didn't hear them leave..."**

**"My family left because Jim and Carlisle left for the hospital, Melinda went along with them. Something about an old women wanting to see her grandbaby and daughter."**

**"Oh yeah, I remember the old lady. Tried kicking us out when we moved in." Amy said heading back into the kitchen.**

**"Wait, you just said there was a risk of you getting hurt?" Bella asked trying to clarify.**

**"Yes, spirits can move objects, you know, the ones that hurt when they hit you head-on." Amy answered, waiting patiently with the basement door open.**

**"I'm no good with blood yet." Nessie took Bella's hand and gave Amy a worried look.**

**"That's why she wants me to go with, right?" Nessie asked Amy, who bobbed her head and gestured down the stairs.**

**"For the record, I'm against this." Bella said finally, walking down first.**

**"Oh, he's not that bad. He just has a temper and likes to throw things, which is why I'm hiding behind you guys."**

**"Question, who's Aiden again?" Nessie asked when they reached the bottom.**

**"Melinda and Jims biological son." Amy answered, the lights starting to flicker.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing! Amy and Eric are my OC's, "**_**I am a ghost talking" **__** "Wolf telepathic link"**_

_**I am thinking...**_** And finally I can bring Aiden in! And Ted too, Delia is staying in Grandview for now but hopefully I can bring her in for a chapter or two :) Everything belongs to their rightful owners, so with that said, feel free to continue on reading and review at the end and let me know what you think XD**

**Chapter 9**

**-Amy-**

**Amy ducked behind Bella as one of the boxes flung towards them, the box bouncing to the floor after impacting her. **

**"Huh, I can see why you need us as shields." Bella muttered, unflinching and looking around.**

**"Alright Steven, calm down." Amy said, peering out from behind Bella as Nessie glanced at her worriedly.**

_**"I want to talk to Melinda."**_** Steven said, perched on a mini box mountain, his broken arm dangling at an awkward angle, blood splattering his clothes.**

**"She's not here right now, you have to deal with me." Amy told him, the lights short-circuting and leaving her in the dark.**

**"**_**I don't want to deal with you! What can a kid do for me?"**_** More boxes started shaking, the contents rumbling dangerously inside.**

**"Amy, are you sure this is okay?" Nessie asked, watching the vibrating boxes.**

**" Yeah, he just needs some convincing." Amy replied, turning back to him. "And you'd be surprised what a kid can do when on the internet buddy. Seriously, what's wrong? You can talk to me too, you know."**

_**"And what about them?"**_** Steven asked, jerking his head at Bella and Nessie.**

**"They can't hear you, they're just bodyguards because you keep throwing my own stuff at me." Amy retorted, the boxes stopped moving and Steven vanished from his perch and reappeared in front of her.**

_**"Alright, tell Melinda I'll wait out in the garage. I still refuse to let a kid like you help out in adult matters."**_

**"Lemme guess, you fell in love with a high school sweetheart but she ended up liking you're best friend. Without being able to handle it, you tried retaliating and died in the process. Right so far?" Amy snapped, Nessie raising her eyebrow.**

_**"Huh, dead on actually, you're good."**_** Steven replied.**

**"No pun intended?" Amy asked, smirking. Steven smirked in response.**

_**"I just want to let them know it's okay to be together. I died by my own actions and would want nothing better for them. I'll still wait for Melinda in the garage until she can arrange a meeting."**_

**"Still don't trust me for that?" She teased.**

_**'No, I just want to stay out of the way. I've been dead for awhile kid, I know a part of the 'Shadow World', as you guys call it. Perfect name actually, and let's just say you better watch you're back. And you know exactly who I'm talking about, you can't run away from him forever."**_

**"How do you know about him?" She asked, her heart thumping in her throat.**

**"Amy?" Nessie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What is it he knows?" Amy shook her head and gave Steven a pointed look to explain but found he had already gone. She shrugged the hand off.**

**"He's gone for now. He just knows something about me he shouldn't have is all."**

**"Edward and Jim are here, let's head upstairs." Bella said comfortably. Nessie still wore a worried expression but she didn't want to explain in further detail.**

**They all met in the kitchen when Jim asked, "Wasn't the basement haunted so bad where you wouldn't even set foot down there?"**

**Amy shrugged in response, "Got some bodyguards to take care of the flying objects." she turned and gave Nessie and Bella a smile.**

**"Let's head home then?" Edward said more than asked, being polite about leaving.**

**Bella walked over to him almost automatically, Nessie giving another worried look.**

**"Jeez, keep making that face and no matter how tough that skin of your's is, it's gonna wrinkle. And then you won't get rid of them." She teased her, making her smile.**

**"We'll talk later then." She said, walking out leaving her with Jim who now wore a puzzled expression.**

**"Don't ask, cuz I'm not saying anything." Amy said before he could talk.**

**"Just wanted to ask if you want to come and pick Aiden and Ned up with me at the airport." He said, holding his hands up in a surrender.**

**"Oh." She said, "Sorry, Let me go grab my coat."**

**-Nessie-**

**"So, what did I leave you two alone with?" Edward asked as they drove speedily down the highway.**

**"With Amy," She answered, her mother giving her a look. "And a ghost."**

**"And?" He prompted.**

**"And there's something that ghost said that bothered her and she won't tell me." She said pouting.**

**"Ness, you two just became friends in her mind. Having us come down into the basement was a big step for her, remember she waited for everyone to leave first? I think she has some trust issues, just be patient. She'll share when's she comfortable." Bella told her, leaving Edward to smile.**

**"So I should ask Uncle Jazz to help out?" she asked perking up.**

**"You know that's not what you're mother meant." Edward scolded.**

**"I know, I know. I hate having to wait for her to tell me when I already know what it is." She complained.**

**"Was he talking about that demon hunting her?" Bella asked. **

**"I don't know, it's harder to read memories than it is to share my own, and she shrugged my hand off too fast. I just got the same information." She explained.**

**"I don't about you two, but I still think it's amazing how far you've progressed into you're gift, Ness." Edward said, praising her.**

**"Mom told me the technique I could try." She said, smiling at her mom who smiled back.**

**"Yeah, it's a bit difficult isn't it?" Nessie nodded.**

**"So, where's my Jacob?" She asked, "I haven't seen him in sooo long!" They chuckled at that as Edward pulled into the garage.**

**"He's waiting for you in the living room. He picked out a movie for you two to watch, and don't forget to eat the meal Esme cooked for you!" He called after her.**

**She waved her hand before rushing to the living and found Jacob sprawled on the couch, snoring away. **

**"Hey, Ness." Seth said, waving his fork and taking a bite.**

**"Hey Seth, he hasn't been running you too hard has he?" She asked, taking a plate off the coffee table, the food mostly devoured.**

**"Jeez, it's amazing how much you two eat." She muttered, sitting at the end of the couch, careful not to disturb Jacob.**

**"Nah, been running more himself than he is asking me." Seth replied, taking another mouthful. "Ever since that talk about demons and you're friend being marked by one of them he's been on edge."**

**"Idiot." She muttered, stabbing her steak and tearing it apart.**

**The snoring stopped and Jacob looked up, "Who?"**

**"Who what?" She answered smiling.**

**"Who called who an idiot?" He asked, sitting himself up.**

**"You would hear only that." Seth said laughing.**

**"I called you one." Nessie said, finishing her bite.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, you're worrying me."**

**"I'm sorry, what did I do?" Jacob came over and hugged her and she hugged him back.**

**"You can't keep running the perimeter like this, it's wearing you out. And besides, we don't know what he looks like, or what the demons look like for that matter, and whether or not they hang around in the woods like vampires." She explained, scolding him at the same time.**

**"One thing at a time Jake, Mom says I gotta wait for Amy to feel comfortable telling me without Uncle Jaspers help." He nodded as Alice and Jasper came into the living room. "Need my help for what?"**

**"Nothing, I gotta be patient." **

**Alice chuckled, "Don't worry, sooner than you think."**

**She perked up hearing that and Seth asked, "What movie are we watching?"**

**"The new one that came out, with a lost princess trying to get her kingdom back or something?" Jacob replied, leaving her to roll her eyes and laugh. **

**"You mean the one I wanted to watch? With the chick assasin who's trying to **_**take down**_** the kingdom?"**

**"I knew it had something to do with royalty and the middle ages." He retorted, getting up to put it in.**

**"Aw, that didn't look good." Seth said groaning.**

**"Did too, wait and see."**

**"I gotta watch it now?" **

**Jacob laughed, "You don't have too."**

**"I'll join you guys." Alice said, sitting down on one of the loveseats with Jasper.**

**"Eric! You know you want to watch" She added in the direction of the stairs. Nessie heard grumbling up stairs and "studying." **

**"It'll be fun!" Alice continued in a sing song voice. Eric came down and sat in one of the empty chairs. **

**"If you say so, are sarcastic comments included in this viewing?" He asked, giving a smile.**

**"So long as you don't go overboard, I do intend to watch." Nessie said.**

**-Amy's Father-**

**He paced in the motel room, aggravated. "Hmmm, did she know there vampires here? Or was it a storke of luck on her part?" He muttered to himself. He glanced at his mark, a black rose flower entwined in thorns. He had control for now, but his body was becoming weaker. He was already losing his hair, and his skin became papery thin. If he didn't find a something for it, it would kill him before he could achieve his goal.**

_**"Since you are having difficulty keeping you're promise..."**_** It's voice hissed in the back of his mind. **_**"Then bring me this child for me to possess."**_** An image of a blonde pigtailed little girl skipping down the block with her teddy bear flashing in front of his eyes. The street sign was shown next, as was the house. **

_**"She's not as powerful as Amelia, but children are quite adaptable I hear, and she'll have to do."**_

**"I will not fail you, I promise I tend to keep my word." He spoke aloud, stopping his pacing. It laughed a harshly, in a raspy voice that reminded him of a cat snarling.**

_**"More promises, you will not see my end of the bargain until you provide me results. You are proving this partnership is on the road of failure."**_

**"With you're help it will not, just tell me what I need to do to make the little girl yours..."**

**Alright, plz review!**


	11. Chapter 10

OK! Here's your chapter everybody! Sorry about taking so long XO I own nothing! Amy and Eric and the bad guys are MY OC's. "_I am a ghost talking"_ _I am thinking_

Please Review! And thanks so much for making it this far, I know the first couple of chapters are horrible, but that's when I first started writing. Alright enough babble here you go!

-Amy-

"Amy!" I turned to Aiden running up to me with Ned being dragged behind him. Jim pretended to be hurt while I picked Aiden up in a bear hug and passed him over so I could turn and help Ned with the luggage.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Amy." Ned said as we walked over to Jim who was calming a hyper Aiden down. "Same to you, how's college?" He shrugged. "Same old. Got a new girlfriend, and boy, she's something else!"

"As in not haunted this time?" I joked. Ned has a tendency to hook up with some of the most haunted girls. And after Melinda helps them out, the girls want nothing better than to move on. It's not like Ned is a player or anything, he just has bad luck. It's pretty funny to watch sometimes.

"Ha ha." He retorted as he and Jim shook hands and hugged.

"Let's get a move on, Mel's getting lunch ready." Jim said, leading us all back to the SUV.

"So, how's high school?" Ned asked as we piled in, Jim helping him with his suitcases while I helped Aiden.

"Pretty good. Managed to stay somewhat invisible." I said shrugging.

"Somewhat?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"I got a new friend. Renesmee Cullen. She's pretty sweet." He laughed as Jim drove away from the airport.

"Sweet as in character trait or sweet as in no better word at the moment?"

"Both."

"So you've got a girlfriend? What's her name?" Jim asked after a moments pause.

"Oh yeah, she's great. We're both majoring in the occult, her name's Lizabeth."

"Lizabeth,nice name." Ugh, boy talk.

-Melinda-

"Aiden! My little man, I missed you!" I said as I hugged Aiden. Jim helped Ned unpack as Amy hung back. "It's good to see you to, Ned." I told him as he walked up. He smiled and we hugged. "Delia says hi and told me to give you her new phone number." He handed me a stylized post it note. "Nice paper." I commented as I put it in my pocket. "I got lunch ready, anyone hungry yet?" I added as we all walked inside.

"Starving"

"I am!"

"Yup."

"I'll go put this upstairs and meet you guys" Jim said heading up as I herded Aiden in after Ned and we all were seated at the table and I placed the food in front of everybody, Jim came in to join us.

"Wow, this looks great Mel." He said as everyone else joined in, Aiden nodding seriously and grabbing his fork.

"Okay, You seriously should become a chef Melinda. The pasta looks great." Ned said as Aiden pulled his pouty lip as I served everyone.

"I thought it was Mac and Cheese." Amy smiled and said, "I'll make you some for dinner."

And the conversation continued. Aiden describing how he liked his Mac and Cheese and Amy rolling her eyes and protesting. Ned, Jim and I caught up about his college,how the shop was doing, and how Delia was managing. If only we knew how bad things were going to get, maybe we would have enjoyed the debate on how to cook and serve Mac and Cheese.


	12. Chapter 11

_I am thinking... "Wolf telepathy..." __"I am a ghost talking"_ Everything belongs to their rightful owners! Eric, Amy, and bad guys are MY OC's. Please review so I know what you all think, wheather I made any errors, or anything you might wanna see happen :)

-Amy-

I walked Ned to the guest room, wondering how I was going to pull off a secret. Ned and I were close friends and we know when we lie to each other. Somehow I'd have to avoid the topic of Nessie and her family and stick to their cover story. She was already worried about Melinda and Jim knowing, saying it was dangerous enough that I knew. And we're all not sure if Aiden understands the situation yet. We're all hoping not.

"Earth to Amy."

"Sorry, what?" Ned smirked and sat down on the bed.

"I was saying the room looks great." I smirked back and rolled my eyes. "On a serious note, what were you thinking about that started adding wrinkles to your forehead?"

"Oh please, I do not have wrinkles." I retorted, throwing a spare blanket at him.

"You're avoiding the question." Damn.

"Well, I was just wondering about Aiden. Like, does he understand? Is he scared? How can I protect him when Melinda and I are being tracked down by Shadows?" I sighed miserably and hit the back of my head against the wall. "And it's my fault she got involved in the first place. What if the Shadows take her? How upset is Jim going to get with me? Or Aiden? Or-"

"AMY!" Ned jumped up off the bed and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I need you to listen carefully, okay?" He waited until I nodded. "Aiden understands something is wrong, he knows to behave. If he is scared he'll let us know and we can comfort him. But Melinda and Jim are the parents so you shouldn't worry about protecting him like they would. You need to focus on surviving school." We both smiled at that bit of humor. But unfortunately for me he kept going. " The Shadows go after who they want, when they want. _No one _can control, predict, or alter their motives. And if the Shadows do take Melinda, she would have opted for death to be in the light safe from harm. Jim _would not_ be upset with you, but with _them_. And the same goes for Aiden and me, okay?"

I nodded, feeling tears well up and mentally cursing myself. "So, how about a hug?" He asked, opening up his arms and smiled reassuringly. I hugged him and muttered. "You're right about needing to survive school. It's my second week and I already crossed over a ghost there." He laughed and patted my back.

"I'll drop you off tomorrow, Jim asked if I could take you and Aiden to school."

I raised an eyebrow. "And Melinda? What are they doing?"

"They're going to meet Esme and Carlisle? Right? Your friend's foster parents? I saw Melinda packing up the book for tomorrow." He sat back on the bed and I stood in the doorway. "Does your friend and her family know about the Shadows already?" I nodded. "A Shadow attacked me and they came to help. So, yeah, they know about the Shadows. And my dad, and Melinda and being hunted."

"Don't use the word hunted. It's disturbing."

I laughed and he rolled his eyes into a serious expression. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, I won't phrase it like that anymore." I turned off his light for him and said good night while I made my way to my own room.

-Eric-

"So we're still going to school while you two talk with Melinda and Jim?" I asked Carlisle as he told us the news. He nodded. "They were hoping that since we live on the outskirts the Book would be more willing to open."

"And we need to form some kind of plan in case the Shadow decides to attack in public again." Esme added. "We can't risk drawing attention now that a whole human family knows our secret."

"It wasn't their fault. It was the Shadows that dragged them into this." Nessie said stubbornly.

"I know, Nes. But they aren't going to see it that way." Bella said, rubbing her shoulder as she sat next to her on the counch.

I sat in the chair closest to the window and stared out, letting the conversation (mentally and verbally) fall around me. We we're going to wait it out, wait on the book just as they were. At the moment Jasper, Alice and Emmett were making strategies for public situations, Bella and Edward commenting every now and then. Jacob was busy reassuring Nessie, Carlisle and Esme in their own world and preparing for tomorrow. Rosalie was milling around in the garage, upgrading a part in one of the fancy cars.

And me? I was worrying about Amelia. Of all things.

-Dad-

I walked up to the little girls house the Shadow showed me. It was dark at night, no moonlight to shine down. Just black. I stopped in front of the locked door and peeked at my tattoo the Shadow gave me. The rose was inked in black now, the thorned vines clutching desperately at the petals. I had to hurry, had to find the little girl. Feed her to it before it fed on me.

_Too late, mortal._


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, sorry guys this is the actual chapter 12. _I am thinking...Or a Shadow in Possession Mode... "Wolf telepathy.." __" I am a ghost talking or a Shadow stalking :P"_

Eric, Amy, Bad Guys are my OC's, all rights reserved!

-Amy-

"Man, and here I thought you were the early bird." I heard Ned's voice say. I groaned and turned over. Burrowing myself in the blankets.

"Come Amy! We're gonna be late for school." Aiden said running in, backpack and all.

"Hey Aiden, maybe you should go get a glass of cold water..."

"Okay!" He answered running out.

"No wait!. I'm up!" I said bolting awake as if I had already been splashed. Ned laughed and closed the door behind him. "Meet you downstairs." He called through the door.

"Huh, no time limit?" I teased.

"Oh yeah, 3 minutes." Came the answer, followed by sounds as he made his way downstairs. How the heck was I going to get ready in 3 minutes? I speed brushed my hair, my teeth, and clothes. Accidently putting on my mismatched pair of pajama socks, which I realized as I tied the laces of my converse.

"Gotta go Amy! Waiting out in the car!" Ned yelled up. "Hurry slow poke!" Aiden added. I sighed. Forget the socks, my pants were long enough to hide them. I grabbed my pack and rushed out to the car and climbed in the backseat, Aiden claiming the front. He laughed. "I got froooonnnnttt" He sang as Ned told him to buckle up. I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway, tugging on lock of hair. "Only for today, small fry."

"Alright, you're gonna have to tell me where to go because I have no clue." Ned said backing out.

"Well, to drop Aiden off first would be easier, you're going to want to take a right and stay on the winding road till you see a diner. Then go left and it'll be on the left again."

"Whoa, you know where my school is?" Aiden asked surprised.

"Yup, I went with Melinda and Jim when we signed you up." I caught Ned's face in the rearview mirror. "We had a visitor at home I didn't want to deal with." I told him pointedly in code. Which meant there was ghost that got rather violent. Which used to Stanelybut thanks to Nessie and Bella being my shields I was able to coax him into alming down and talking to refused to talk to me because of the Shadows and my being marked by one. When we had Aiden dropped off I told Ned where the high school was and when I climbed out I gave him directions to get back home.

"See you after school then." He said waving."Melinda gave me homework to do."

"Well you better get started then." I said, closing the door and watching him drive off. It wasn't long after that Nessie and her family pulled up, Ness waving to me and I waved back. We met each other halfway to the door. I smiled, "So how was your weekend?" I asked mischievously. She matched my smile and answered "Oh, it was good. You?" Bella rolled her eyes in the background as she and Edward made their way to first period. We both giggled and walked to our science class. I kept anxiously looking at the clock at the start of each period, debating whether or not to skip Theater. The class I share with Ness, Bella and...Eric. I still didn't know what to make of him. "Whatcha thinkin?" I turned to Alice in Math class. By the look on her face it seemed she already knew. "You sure can't do two things at once?" I asked her, hoping she understood my code referring to the gifts in the Cullen family. She smiled wider. "Positive. I'm more focused on long term." She answered, matching my code. I chuckled and focused back on class. At least until it ended and I had to make my way to Theater.

"Don't worry." Alice said appearing behind me with Rosalie. "It'll be awkward at first but you two will get over it." Rosalie remained silent, opting for no comment. Before I could reply Alice turned away and started walking with Jasper. But not before she gave me an encouraging wave. Rosalie met up with Emmett and disappeared down the halls, as Bella and Ness appeared at my side.

"Is it just me, or is my gut telling me I'm being babysitted." I asked as I started walking.

"Both." Ness said smiling.

"It's just me being babysitted?"

"Yup."

"Great." I groaned.

And then the door to the Theater classrom pulled into view and my stomach sank as Eric was waiting by the door. "Yes, he's your babysitter too." Ness whispered teasingly. I didn't even answer. All I could hear was my heartbeat and to make it worse? He could hear it too. And all my other babysitters. What is wrong with me? Why do I have to start reacting like this when I see him? He didn't say anything or give a look that said he was in my head listening to me. And he probably was but thankfully was decent enough to keep quiet about it. We all took our seats as the bell rang, me sitting between Bella and Nessie for safe measure, as the sub appeared before us again.

"You're teacher would like me to make a few announcements. First and foremost, to Eric Cullen and Amelia Gordon for taking first place in the Dance competition." I turned to Ness who nodded and mouthed 'Yup'. _Huh, we probably won because most of the judges were girls._ "Second, we will not be doing Romeo and Juliet as our play. Instead we will be doing Sweeny Todd. As you are first hour theater, we will begin the auditions. So hup! To the stage!" We all filed our way out when I asked Nessie, "Is Sweeny Todd a musical?" She nodded. "Can't sing?" Came Eric's question, with a slight grin. "Actually no. I can't." He grinned wider. "I challenge you to try."

"You first." And there he goes. Straight up to the stage and waited for everyone to be seated.

"Aw crap, I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut." I muttered as we sat. Nessie laughed quietly and Eric mock coughed and started. And yes, he was good. Better than good. And then he pinpointed me in the crowd. "Your turn Amelia." Which of course earned the gazes of everyone. I grumbled and stomped my way up to the stage. "It's Amy." I muttered as he passed by and I took center stage.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. And then I started sing. Not one of your modern day pieces. I prefered to sing in gaelic like the Celtic Women. And the song I sang was low and sweet that quickly rose and quickly fell. You'd think I could speak gaelic, but I couldn't. Unless I was singing it. And when the song finished you'd swear you could hear crickets chirping outside. But then everyone applauded and I quickly ran off the stage before the lights caught the red in my cheeks.

"I thought you couldn't sing." Eric said surprised. " I can't. What you heard was your imagination." I even stuck out my tongue for good measure. He rolled his eyes as the next class audition started and we lapsed back into silence. Nessie gave me a congradulatory nudge and a thumbs up. I smiled back and mouthed 'your turn'. And the rest of the auditions passed by fairly quickly. Sometimes plugging our ears, sometime stretching them, or catching a quick nap.

"Alright, the bell will ring any minute if you'll pack up your stuff. Your teacher will be here tomorrow and I'll post the leading cast at the end of the day."

"Hungry?" Bella asked as the four of us filed out at the bell.

"Always." Eric commented.

"Argh, why do you _always_ have to spoil the mood." He blinked in surprise at my tone, but I stomped past him trailing Nessie to the cafeteria. "Come on. Let's go sit over by my family." She offered as we got our food. As I followed I spotted Eric sitting by his lonesome at a table nearest the corner. "Alright." I agreed as we made our way over and joined them. We filled up two long tables with everyone -minus Eric-, Nessie and I, Jacob and Seth were all situated. Jacob and Seth monopolizing everyone else's food since they couldn't eat it. Nessie even gave most of hers, save the pudding, to Jacob. "I prefer my other diet." She explained. I shrugged. "I don't mind. But next time I get your sandwhich." She smiled in agreement.

"Hey, do you have a picture of Aiden? Or Ned? I don't know what they look like and I have yet to meet them." She asked excitedly. I nodded and dug in my backpack for my manly woman's wallet. "Hang on Ness, be patient." Edward said chuckleing. "It's in her manly woman's wallet." He added, the boys laughing. I glared but gave up when I found it at the bottom. I brought it out and started sifting through the pockets for the picture when I finally found it and brought it out. I gasped as images started forming in front of me, overtaking the school cafeteria, the sounds of conversation drowning out.

_And suddenly I was Aiden sitting in class by the window. I watched him studiously paying attention when something out the window caught his attention. I turned and looked out with him. The figure of a person standing by the tree and surrounded by the ever popular green. He was shirtless and barefoot and his smile was pointedly sharp. It was Derek, my ex-boyfriend,. I reconized the blonde hair, the overly buff build. He waved to Aiden and disappeared in the woods. I turned back to Aiden but he was already excused for the bathroom and was running down the hallway and out the front door. Following Derek into the woods._

"Amy!" Nessie lightly slapped my wrist but it made jump 5 feet in the air nonetheless. Sending my wallet in the air, which Bella thankfully caught. I looked around, quickly making sure I was back in the cafeteria. "Amy?" I looked back at Ness and hastily stood up. "Aiden." Was all I said as I started running towards the door. Eric, albeit in his little corner, was near the door I needed to get to the woods. He obviously saw what I saw and was already standing up, blocking the door with his arms crossed.

"Move."

"Who is Derek?"

"Move."

'Who is Derek?" I cursed and tried shoving past him as everyone made their way over as the school kids screamed for a fight. "He's a werewolf. Now move."

"No." He said, not budging.

"I need to get to Aiden before he kills him! Now MOVE!" I shouted trying to forcibly move him.

"Amy, we'll go get him. You don't stand a chance, please." Nessie pleaded, pulling me away from Eric.

"I fared pretty well last time." Eric frowned as I said that. "I'm wearing my silver locket from my mother. If he doesn't give me Aiden I'll shove it down his throat."

"You're not leaving." Eric said.

"Silver doesn't work, trust me." Jacob added.

"You're a shifter. He's legit. I have silver, he has Aiden, now _let me go."_

"Wouldn't want to creat a bigger scene then it already is." Rosalie suggested.

"She could lead us to him and we can rescue Aiden, get him to safety and take care of the dog." Jasper agreed.

Emmett nodded eagerly and Eric resorted to growling low and talking too fast for me to hear.

They all turned to Alice. "Sorry, I don't see dogs."

"But Amy does." Bella said, nodding to Nessie who finally let me go. I bolted for the door but Eric was still in the way. I glared up at him.

"If Aiden dies because your having a mental meltdown I'll figure out a way to kill you and make it hurt." He gave me a look I couldn't read and stepped aside. As I moved past him he grabbed my arm. "On one condition. I stay close to you and when the fighting starts you do as _I_ say."

I walked up close to him." On one condition, you keep Aiden safe from _him_." I said, making one of my own.

"Agreed." He nodded and dragged me out the door. He was barely keeping the run at a human pace as we ran for the woods. The Cullens followed, Jacob, Seth, Nessie and Bella stayed and spread a cover story as they made their way for the cars and speed drove them home.

"Climb onto my back, it'll be faster." I looked around as they waited and no one else offered. I quickly climbed on and before I knew it we were speeding through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"The woods surrounding the elementary school." Eric and Edward said at the same time. I just hoped that Aiden would stay there until we came.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for making it this far, I just have one request...Review! I greatly appreciate your opinions :) **_**I am thinking "Wolf telepathy" **__**"I am a ghost talking" **_**"I am a demon talking" **** Eric, Amy and the bad guys (Father and Derek) are my OC's. I Own Nothing of Twilight or Ghost Whisperer**

Chapter 13

-Derek-

I smiled when Aiden followed me out into the woods. The kid was so innocent, so trusting, the perfect bait. I paused and leaned against a tree waiting for him to catch up. When he did he was panting and gave me a big smile and a wave.

"Derek! Where'd you go? I don't have anyone to color with me anymore." Aiden said as I walked up to him.

"Sorry kiddo. Amy didn't want to see me for awhile. We got into a fight." I said sweetly, nicely, as I remembered the night I asked her to change for me. How she ran away, and how I chased.

"Are you guys okay now?" He asked, his innocent dark brown eyes staring up at me.

"Oh yeah, kiddo. More than great. We're going to hang out today, the three of us." I crouched down to his eye level. "But we can't tell Melinda and Jim, we _are_ skipping school after all."

Aiden frowned. "But I promised mommy I would tell her everything." I sighed and stood back up. "Then get back to class kiddo before you get in trouble and have to tell _mommy."_

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ talk to my little brother like that." I turned as Amy crashed through the undergrowth. Alone. And here I was expecting a leech or two. Easier than I thought.

"Hmph, you're not even related."

"And you're getting on my nerves. What part of 'I never want to see you again' don't you understand?" She retorted, stepping between me and Aiden. I smiled.

"Yup, this is why I chose you, you know. You fighting back makes dominating you all the more fun." I flashed pearly white teeth as her face reddened in anger.

"Aiden" She said through clenched teeth as 3 or 4 leeches appeared behind her. "Go back to class."

"Come on sweety, you're teacher's probably wondering where you are." A short, spiky dark haired leech said, leading him back and safely away.

"Okay, I can't believe their fighting _again_ though." Aiden said, still confused on what was going on. But I never kept my eyes off Amy, technically this wasn't leech territory from what I heard.

"I told you, you can't get rid of me." I said more seriously. The thought that she tried still irked me.

"Yeah, your like a wart on my life and I haven't found the 'freeze-away' yet."

"Come on, Amy. At least tell me the real reason why you left." She just stared at me while a tall, black haired leech shifted closer to her side.

"I did tell you. You didn't like the answer."

"Well maybe it wasn't a good enough reason." She laughed without humor as the dark haired vampire came back and stood next to the strawberry blonde one.

"Oh right, I forgot. I was just supposed to let you eat me on our first date to the woods that one full moon, right? And I forgave you thinking you just 'wolf out' during then and it wasn't your fault. Come the next full moon, what happened? Oh right, I was in the hospital for 3 months nearly shredded like pramesan cheese for one of Fazoli's spagetti platters." The dark haired vampire next to her looked ready to attack me at any moment but I ignored it. They seemed pretty close, let him make the first move and prove that I'm better.

"I was trying to change you but you kept fighting back." She glared at me and continued ranting.

"Funny, I don't remember agreeing to spend all eternity with you. Besides I'm allergic so that wouldn't be very smart." My turn to stare at her.

"You love me."

"Did. Past tense. You didn't just break my heart that night, Derek. You broke me. If you truly cared you wouldn't have kept making excuses, or pushing me around, telling me what to do, who to hang out with and how long. You _controlled_ me." Her gaze softened and she looked down breaking eye contact. "In a way, I'm glad you did it. Hurt me, I mean. 'Cause now I know who you truly are." And then she turned around and walked away.

Just like that.

I was to shocked to even register anger, and I kept myself from feeling it knowing that if I phased now it would just prove that the dark haired vampire next to her was more in control. And without the full moon...it wouldn't just hurt, pain didn't even begin to cover phasing without the light of the moon. So I opted for more personal attacks.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised your walking. How's the back?" I smiled wider as anger flashed over the vampires faces. She turned around and smiled, already by the other vampires who stood around protectively.

"How's the face?" She asked.

My smile disappeared as I could feel her slice the skin over my left eye with one of Melinda's antique silver knives. Not only was there along jagged scar, starting from my left eyebrow down to my chin, but small burn marks as well.

Still smiling she turned around and walked with the vampires away from view. I could distantly hear the swish of the undergrowth as they disappeared. I turned around with a smile of my own. Yes, she was definately worth it. Maybe to kill, no point in gifting her with eternity and making her my equal. If she could scar me as a human, what could she do as an immortal?

...And review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners, Eric Amy Derek Father and Bad Guys are my OC's. "**_**Wolf telepathy" **__**I am a ghost talking"**__** I am thinking **__**"**_**I am a shadow talking"**

Chapter 14

-Amy-

We arrived at the woods surrounding Forks High after checking on my brother. I slid off Eric's back and started to make the walk back when they all formed a sort of line in front of me, expecting.

"Thanks." I said, truly meaning it. But they still waited and I finally crossed my arms.

"Did you really give him that scar?" Emmett asked first.

"Yeah. He attacked first so he deserved it."

"Did you give him any more?" He asked eagerly, apparently loving my being a badass. Ish.

"No."

"What about your back? Aside from the burns." I glared at Eric who was the one that spoke. I kept my arms crossed and pointedly stared in the direction of the school.

"There were claw marks, I just didn't know what to make of it at the time." Ness said taking a few steps toward me as comfort washed over me in soothing waves.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't need a pity party, I can take care of myself." I said irritated.

"But you can't protect your family. You need our help, please, let us." Bella said in that motherly way of hers. I flinched and what little of anxiety I could feel, what with soothing comfort practically giving me a bath.

I sighed. "What do you need to know?"

"Derek, his patterns, places he might be, that sort of thing." She continued, giving my hand a light squeeze. Or what she meant as a light squeeze anyway.

"Phasing without the full moon is too painful but he's patient enough to wait. Probably moved here with an alibi so we can't touch him in human form without causing a scene. He used to be part of the North American Pack but they kicked him out and disowned him when they heard what he wanted to do with me. It was against their "wolfy laws" apparently, so he's got no outside help. Probably wait me out and try to confine me to the area and corner me. That's what he did back in Grandeview." I said, trying not to remember those days. "Hunting humans is also forbidden but if he know it'll piss you off he'll do it. Another reason they kicked him out, he was too bloodthirsty to keep the secret."

"And they let you live?" Eric asked doubtfully as my information sank in.

"They have no clue about me other than the fact that I'm probably some human girl who caught the wrong eye and is probably dead by now. Happened in Grandeview when they were looking for him, I was dying when they chased him away and someone called an ambulance. Melinda doesn't know, it was during my 'I'm a runaway phases'."

"But, the injuries your saying sounds like they took a long time to heal." Jasper said.

"I've avoided authorities that same amount of time. My longest record was a full year. I always came back though."

"But what if something happened?" Rosalie asked, sort of defensive as she crossed her arms.

"Better I be missing than having them find my mangled up corpse somewhere. Anything else?" I asked, feeling suddenly tired.

"Need a ride home?" Nessie asked giving my small, reassuring smiled.

"Ned just left didn't he." It wasn't a question, but I knew before she nodded. I sighed again. "Yeah, I'd like a ride please."

-Melinda-

I parked my red SUV in the Cullen's driveway, grabbing the Book and marching through the drizzle to their front door where Esme and Carlisle were waiting politely. "Hello, Melinda. I'm glad you made it okay." Esme said as she lead me inside.

"Thanks Esme, to be honest I'm just really hoping this works."

"Let's go to the living room then, shall we?" Carlisle offered. Once we were all seated around the glass coffee table I gently placed the Book on top of it and tried opening it. When I did I fought the urge to do a happy dance as I started leafing through the empty pages.

"They're blank, is that a bad thing?" Esme asked curiously. I nodded. "At least the Shadow is far enough away that we can open the Book. Unfortunately it's still close enough that the Book thinks it's too risky to give us any information."

"Pardon, but did you say the Book thinks? It has it's own personality?" Carlisle asked.

"In a way. The Book is kind of like a timid child, but when it knows it can trust you than it can help. Amy's really good with reading from it, I should have asked her to come along..."

"It has a preference?" Esme asked confused.

"No, it'll work for anybody who isn't a shadow. But Amy can still get it to work when there's a shadow in the city when I can't, she can sort of coax it, I guess. Which is weird because I always thought that with her being marked by a shadow would make the Book more repulsed by her."

"Speaking of, are sure there isn't anything we could do to help find the shadow that marked Amy?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Yeah. It's best not to look for them, they normally have an mini militia of bad and harmful spirits. She just can't be alone now, with the shadow being so close she could get marked again and die this time." I said, my voice catching. I cleared my throat and contined to leaf through the pages. Esme and Carlisle said nothing, Esme only reached across the table and gently patted my hand comfortably. I gave her a small smile when writing started to appear on the Book.

"Is the Book writing itself?" Carlilse asked as he leaned in closer.

"No, just revealing itself." I answered as I read the writing out loud.

_"Weres- A human cursed with transforming their bodies to that of an animal on the night of every full moon. They often stand on two legs when shifted, hideously hairy with claws reaching the length of 3inches long and 4inches wide. Razor sharp fangs and wolf-like yellow eyes. Can shift at anytime but is extremely painful without the light of the full moon. Should they shift during the new moon they would be destroyed. Silver, blessed by moonlight and an equal to the Were is it's true enemy. It's healing capabilities will cease and time will ultimately catch up as the Were ages to it's true age. If the silver is taken out of the body, then the Were will heal normally and all is well for it. To successfully kill it you must keep silver in the bloodstream mid-shift. _

_-Do not underestimate it's persistence once locked on to it's prey-_

I looked up confused as I finished reading and found everyone in the room behind the couch Esme and Carlisle were sitting. Eric was staring at the book as if it just unleashed his worst nightmare. "Well, nothing about the shadow like we hoped. Just something about a Were. Must be close by and dangerous if the Book is warning us." I said, flipping through the rest of the pages trying to find more writing.

"You should talk to Amy about this," Edward said "We know who the Were is and that he's moved here at the edge of our territory. And he knows Amy, we just dropped her off at home."

I frowned. "How?- Nevermind, I'll talk with her tonight." I said thinking aloud. "And thanks for letting me try the Book out here." I said to Esme as she walked me to the door.

"No problem dear, just call me if you ever need to stop by and try again. Maybe once we figure out this Were problem the Book might tell us what we need to know?"

"The Were was something we needed to know." I said, confident in the Books information. It's connected somehow." She gave me a sad smile and jogged to my truck as it started raining. I pulled out of the driveway and drove home. Thinking about the Were the whole time.

_How was it connected? The Cullens said they knew who it was so maybe it's their enemy? Or was it mine?_

Too many questions, so little answers.


	16. Chapter 15

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners, Eric, Amy, Derek and Bad Guys are my OC's. "**_**Wolf telepathy" **__**I am a ghost talking"**__** I am thinking **__**"**_**I am a shadow talking" **** The Payne in this story is my Bad Guy OC, not our deceased professor, sorry :(**

Chapter 15

-Payne-

"Good morning Mr. Payne," A bright, yellow haired young woman walked briskly up too me as I exited the elevator. "You have two messages waiting for you in your inbox from the Le Morte Company and the new weapons industry for funding. You also have three missed calls, a Mr. Derna from Logistics to decide upon a future company. A Mr. Chiron from the Le Morte Company inquiring about the e-mail he sent you. And Ms. Lilith Daemona would like to speak with you in person about making an appointment." She finished, placing the notes on my desk as I sat. I nodded a dismissal and went to my inbox, already wishing it was nightfall so I can shed this human skin and be in my more...comfortable, demonic form.

The Le Morte Company is run by Chiron, or Charon in proper spelling. Death himself, it's never good to do business with Death. Mr. Derna can wait in his office for awhile. I found the Le Morte e-mail, among the junk I had yet to figure out how to block, and I opened and read it.

_Dear Payne,_

_I would like to admonish you about your soul preference. My superiors have been giving me grief over it and say that if you don't conform to the consumption of earth-bound spirits then my dealings with you, and my fundings for that matter, will be stopped._

_Please think this over carefully, Payne, my superiors are not to be taken lightly should you anger them._

_~Chiron, of the Le Morte Company_

I sighed as I type a response.

_Dear Chiron, of the Le Morte Company_

_I can imagine the stress under your superiors if your being so formal with me, but I'm afraid I'll have to conform later. I've become quite attached to this preference and would prefer to indulge myself a soul or two before accepting your advice. My firm has moved to Washington in order to achieve that goal but worry not, your advice does not go unheeded._

_I shall conform but only because you have expressed to me the seriousness of your situation. I do wish to keep ourselves a friendly acquaintence._

_~Payne of the Law Firm_

After the message was sent I then dialed the number on the notepad that Lilith left and waited for her to pick up.

"Mmm, Payne, so good to know you got the message." A silky woman's voice answered.

"Mmm, Lilith, I was wondering where we would be meeting in person?" I answered, matching her tone. She gave a seductive laugh and I waited.

"There's a nice little resturant here in Port Angeles, care to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love to join you for dinner, depending what's on the menu."

"Amelia Gordon, but I'm afraid we can only indulge ourselves in appetizers for the moment."

"Where in Port Angeles?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.

"It's the only fancy resturant in town, I got us special seating."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and shut my computer down while finishing up loose ends here in the office at the same time. Finally able to leave, it was quarter after 4 so I tried not to rush as I left the building and drove to Port Angeles.

-at the resturant-

I was ushered in by one of Lilith's subordinates who led me to a private table in the back. It was dimly lit inside, the darkness making me stronger and more confident. She sat elegantly, dressed beautifully... and had a clearly angered and uncomfortable man sitting next to her. I smirked and sat down, grimacing when I caught a whiff of who the man was, losing the smile.

"And I was so hoping he would be the appetizers." I sighed as Lilith laughed and our 'guest' growled.

"This is Derek, he has a proposition for us concerning Amelia."

"For _us_?" I echoed.

"Indeed, for my help I require only what is fair. That is, my share of her soul." I smiled, knowing this day would come.

"Of course, she has yet to recieve her second mark, should we join forces you may claim it." I held out my hand and she placed hers in mine as the agreement was settled. Black thorned vines trailed her wrist, my mark, and black birds with trailing clouds snaked mine. Her mark.

I turned to Derek and addressed him. "Now what is it you think you may offer us?"

"I can bring her to you on one condition."

"Depends on the condition." Lilith and I say together, our minds becoming linked with the deal.

"I have my revenge."

"Hmmm...but your revenge is death..." Lilith trailed and I had no problem finishing her sentence.

"...and we need her alive."

Derek surprised us both by smiling. "I don't plan on killing her, I did say I was going to bring her to you. Before she dies I just want her to know what she left behind."

Lilith and I smiled and spoke together again, if I wasn't part of the deal I would say it would have been creepy, especially with Derek starting to look more uncomfortable. "What did you have in mind?"

"I kill the dark-haired vampire who was so protective of her when we last met."

"Ah, you mean Eric of the Cullen clan. He used to be part of the Volturi and is very experienced. There's also his gift that proves troublesome." I spared a glance to Lilith. "I do my homework." She only nodded.

"What does he do?" Derek asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know he can read minds. What else he can do hasn't been brought to light yet."

"Dear me, where do you get your information?" Lilith asked happily.

"The Volturi themselves, they're not to happy with the Cullen clan apparently. Even dared so much as to ask me I leave Alice, Bella and Renesmee untouched and that he wished to _acquire_ them. I think he plans on creating his own harem." I answered laughing, although knowing a harem was the last thing on Aro's mind.

"So I use Amy as bait to get him to come to me. Simple." Lilith and I turned our gazes back on him.

"Not so simple, pup, a mind reader will be able to avoid your attacks."

Derek only joined Lilith and I in our smiling. "I know, at least I know you two can't otherwise you would know how I'd get around that." He stood up then, "I assume we have a deal?"

I turned to Lilith, as we were now partners her say was needed. "Alright, but I stay with you, out of sight for now. But when you have Amelia under vengeful care I simply request that I be present." Lilith turned to me. "To make sure the goods are not damaged."

I smiled and stood. "We have a deal, pup."

"I find that insulting."

"Until you hold up you're end and gain my respect, you will be addressed as a puppy."

"Oooh, I wonder if I should uphold that?" Lilith wandered teasingly aloud as Derek stalked off.

"If you'd like too." I answered as I too left, Lilith trailing after Derek already upholding her end. As I reached my car I couldn't believe the night that had just transpired. Lilith, so high up on the heirarchy, the demon of dreams and illusion, has taken interest. She was practically the Queen, or a Princess of demons if I were to compare to the human monarchy. And I was but general. I smiled again, surprised by how much I have been lately, as I thought...

_The General of Pain...Payne. _I laughed this time as I drove off. Humans were so easily fooled.


	17. Chapter 16

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners, Eric, Amy, Derek and Bad Guys are my OC's. "Wolf telepathy" I am a ghost talking" I am thinking "I am a shadow talking" The Payne in this story is my Bad Guy OC, not our deceased professor, sorry :(**

Chapter 16

-Eric-

We were all back at the house, Alice saying that Amy will be safe and that she'll be stopping in later.

"So, what's going on?" Emmett asked finally.

"The Denali's are coming for a visit today." Alice announced.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "They didn't think I'd last this long did they?"

She smiled back. "None of us did"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks guys." I retorted sarcastically.

"Hmm...is it just me or has Eric become alot softer?" Bella teased.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Soft how? I like to think I'm ruff around the edges."

"You got that right."

"Kate!" I say turning to greet her as they entered the living room with Carlisle and Esme.

"Not a hello for me?"

"Tanya, of course. " I gave her a friendly hug as the Cullens gaped.

"It seems you've been hard on our cousins, Eric." Carmen scolded and Eleazer sighed, not like he could but he did anyway.

"I'm sorry aunt Carmen."

"Aunt?" Rosalie asked.

"Distantly, yes. Can't you see the resemblance?" I teased as my height doubled hers.

"No dear cousin, Carmen just babies him so it's more like a family joke. It was our cover story back in Maine before we moved back to Denali." Eleazer said as we shook hands and smiled.

"Tell me, how did you make such a change in him in such a short amount of time?" Kate asked, her thoughts reflecting the past me before I opened up to them. It took a decade before I realized they meant well and I now had a lot of owning up to do. They were nothing like home at Volterra was.

"You were with the Volturi?" Edward asked, hearing my thoughts.

"For awhile. Until I had to kill a little girl who resembled my sister. " I admitted. "And their alot like home in Denali, I can see why you call them your cousins."

Tanya looked deep in thought for a second and I didn't liket he direction her thoughts were going. "Yes, there is. He's just to stubborn to admit it to himself." Edward spoke, answering her unspoken question. I gave a hiss of annoyance but stopped once I caught Carmen's gaze.

Tanya smiled. "So the fangirls in this town were right, Carlisle, you are a matchmaker."

"Oh please tanya, you haven't even met her yet. And it's not like that alright? We're not even friends."

"And why not? Surely you were being your usual charming self."

"Opposite. I was being my old self."

She sighed. "Now why would you do that to the poor human?"

"She's not defenseless, she can take care of herself." I grumbled. I wouldn' have been interested if she couldn't. I added mentally to myself.

"In our world?" Carmen asked comfortably.

"Oh yeah, part of it anyway. " Emmett got to laughing then.

"Her ex-boyfriend is a dog, but not like Jacob and his pack. You should see his face, she scratched it good."

"Okay Emmett, they came to talk about Eric. Not Amy." Rosalie said smirking.

"Oh, so that's her name." Kate said joining Rose.

"Give Eric a break girls, let's see if they can even manage remaining in the same room together first." Esme reminded. I grimaced.

"She's just so infuriating." I muttered.

"Well Eric, would you like to remain with the Cullens awhile longer?" Eleazer asked.

"If that's alright with you. She's in a bit of trouble and I promised I'd help." They all smiled, Tanya asking "Ex-boyfriend trouble?"

I remained unsmiling. "He is a pesky mutt." I glanced at Jacob who was with Nessie on the couch. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's not me your talking about." He answered.

"Would you like our help then as well?" Tanya asked Carlisle and Esme.

"We're not quite sure how to handle this yet since Alice can't see him." He answered. "But I'm getting better working around the loopholes." She assured everyone. "Speaking of, not like we changed the subject to begin with, she'll be here soon with the Book."

"So we'll get to meet her after all." Kate teased, I acted like I hadn't heard. How was I supposed to react? After all, everyone was debating about whether or not we should tell them about the rest of our current situation. And even worse, how were we going to fight that which we couldn't see?

"She's gifted too." Nessie said, speaking up before the silence stretched. "She sees dead people."

"Really?Amazing. Although of course she must view as a curse instead, I was once met a human mother back in Maine who could do the same thing. She was so fearful all the time, and when she was pregnant she was even more so that her child might end up the same." Carmen said.

"Did the child?" Esme asked.

"Indeed. And her gift was even stronger than her mother's. They both spoke of the shadows with such fear and were constantly on the move. We kept contact through letters for a year or two when she finally wanted to meet. I went myself because she wanted to meet alone. Her daughter was three or four years old, and her mother looked cornered to me. Naturally I wanted to help her but she wouldn't let me. I felt so bad Amelia."

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry, Amelia was her daughter. I believe she died in that fire years back with her mother. I tried to save them, and I managed to reach my friend. All she said was 'the shadows'...and 'my baby'. She would have been seven then but unfortunately her daughter's body was never recovered. I don't know what happened after that, we had already stayed to long."

I just stared at Carmen in disbelief, the rest of the Cullens joining me.

"What are these looks for?" Kate asked, sensing the atmosphere.

I looked up at Carmen who was back by Eleazer. "Amelia didn't die that night, that is, if it's the same Amelia we know." She frowned, "I don't understand."

"Would you be able to recognize her if you saw her?" Alice asked, "I can't see with Jacob sitting here." Jacob in response rolled his eyes.

"Of course I would. She's the spitting image of her mother." Carmen answered.

"Even we would recognize her, we've met Sarah and Amelia as well." Tanya added.

"I don't think she'd remember us though, she was only three the last time she saw us." Eleazer interjected, everyone else nodding in agreement. We all turned to the sound of an SUV heading our way and down the drive way.

"Moment of truth." Emmett said enthusiastically. "You make it sound like a bad thing." Jasper teased him.

-Amy-

I had the creepy feeling of expectancy when I knocked on the door, but I tried to shake it off. No doubt Alice had seen me coming. Esme and Nessie opened the door and I was about to apologize for not calling first when Nessie dragged me inside and to the living room.

"Whoa there, I don't move that fast." I grumbled as I finally noticed company in the living room. Now I was confused. Do I leave and come back later? Or was Nessie dragging me in saying it was okay to stay?

"It's okay to stay, we were just wondering if you knew our friends?" Edward asked. I frowned and looked at the visitors who were obviously vampires. One of them stood out the most. She was spanish looking with the tanned skin, and dark hair. They all had the same eyes as the Cullens did so I assumed they were vegetarians as well. But the woman I just described stood out the most to me in a strangely familiar way. When I started thinking of my mother I shook my head and turned to Edward.

"Why?" I asked before answering.

"She knows a woman by the name of Sarah who had a daughter named Amelia. We were just curious." The woman had begun to walk towards me and I kept my eyes on her.

"You look exactly like Sarah." She mused, almost to quietly for me to hear. The man with her put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You knew my mom?" I asked, disbelieving. I didn't remember my mom hanging out with vampires.

"Okay, final proof, what happened when you were around seven years old?" Emmett asked. I gave him a look. "My mother died."

"What about the burns? You said you were caught in a fire..." Nessie trailed, apparently everyone here needing to know everything.

"There was a fire the shadows started in my room when Mom tried fighting back. The roof collapsed on me and burnt me while the smoke choked me at the same time. Mom was trapped downstairs getting stabbed repeatedly. I saw nothing but shadows. Anything else?"

Everyone was silent except the woman who was doing this weird hitching thing with her breath.

"It's how vampires cry." Edward explained. I frowned at her. "Why are you crying?" I asked, trying to be nice about it but the glare Nessie gave me told me I wasn't.

"I was a good friend of your mother's. You were only three at the time." She answered.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I don't remember you." I said feeling bad.

"Aw, then you don't remember us!" One of the blondes teased, trying to brighten the mood. "I'm Kate, you would giggle everytime I shocked you."

"You didn't!" Bella said apalled, in synch with Esme and Carmen who joined in. Kate raised her hands in surrender. "It wasn't enough to put her on the ground, I'm not that sadistic. But she was annoyingly squirmy and I thought if I shocked her, in a very small amount mind you, she'd leave me alone." She gave a mock sigh and joined Rosalie on one of the couches. "But unfortanately for me she was a bit of a child masochist."

"I'm Tanya, I would throw you up to the clouds when you got tired and Sarah needed you to stay up later." I smiled, imagining my child self in that moment.

"And I'm Carmen, this is my mate Eleazer." The man smiled so I guess we were all on good terms now.

"Wow, didn't know you already knew my family." Eric said, finally speaking.

"Just out of curiousity, where were you?" Bella asked.

"Probably raising hell somewhere."

"Raising hell somewhere." We both said at the same time. Everyone broke out into laughter as me and Eric glared.

"Oh shut up." We both said again, this time turning to glare at each other. "Okay you really have to stop that." We said _again_.

"Just because you're a mind reader doesn't mean you have to synch with every sarcastic comment a person spits out."

"Just so you know, my being a mind reader has nothing to do with my apparent ability to synch with every sarcastic comment a person spits out." We say together again, me talking almost just as fast. Courtesy of Nessie.

I growled and sat down angrily. He laughed, "Did you just growl at me?"

"Yes I did, it was very human. Very ferocious. Fear me."

Emmett and Jasper laughed, joined in by Kate.

Nessie just smirked as Esme spoke. "You two need to learn to get along. I mean it, when we leave you are to stay here. Both of you in one peice." She emphasized the last to Eric.

"You sure it's alright?" Carmen asked her.

"Amy can't be alone right now, and if we don't hurry we're going to miss the play in Port Angeles." Alice said, commanding everyone's attention.

"Jacob, you and Nessie are hanging out at the cottage. " She turned to me and Eric. "And when you to have resolved whatever unimportant quarrel you've got going on, then you'll meet up with them there. Agreed?" The four of us nodded, me glaring at the floor instead. Carmen walked up to me, a bit hesitant. I looked up as she asked, "Is it alright if I come and say good-bye?" I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda remember you guys. I want to again if that's okay?" She smiled and took my hand. "Thank you."

"You gonna need me to shock you again?" Kate asked humorously. "Uh, I hope not. No offense but I'm kinda glad I don't remember being that masochistic as a kid."

"Hmm, then I wonder if you need me to throw you to the clouds again?" I smiled, "Again, I hope not. I'm kinda afraid of heights now." I caught Eric's smirk in the background and glared at him. "Don't even think about it mister."

He smiled evilly at me. "Thought about it."

"By the way, the school's putting on a play. Amy plays Johanna, and Eric as Anthony. Fancy that." Nessie said, smiling just as evilly and giving Eric a meaningful look. He shied away and mumbled something to low for me to hear. I was certain everyone else could but just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Is it alright if we do?" Eleazer asked Carlisle.

"Of course, you're family. We can all go watch the play together." Esme said.

"By the way," I said matching Nessie's tone." How did you know the casting list? It's not even out yet." I asked her.

"Guilty." Alice said across the room, giving me one of her dazzling smiles that tell you 'just go with it'. I sighed. "Figures."

"It's a pleasure to see you again. "Eleazer said as they all started to leave. "I'm glad to see you are coping with your abilities well."

"Um, it's singular, not plural. She can only see dead people." Nessie corrected. I bit my lip. Aw crap, did my mom tell them about my other one?

"What other one?" Eric asked, almost looking angry but you could never tell. "What do you mean?" I asked back, blanking my mind like a dry erase board.

"Eleazer can sense another's gift, Amy. That's how he knows. If you don't want to tell us you don't have too, we can see you uncomfortable with it." Edward said, Jasper calming my tension easily.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be." Esme said giving my shoulder a light squeeze. " You can trust us."

"I've never even liked talking about the dead people I see let alone being able too-"I broke off then and glared at Jasper who gave a small smile a shrug. "Just trying to make you feel better." He said apologetic. I resorted to looking at the floor again as they began to leave. Alice saying something about me not being ready to talk about it yet. Darn right I don't wanna talk about. Seeing them was bad enough, but knowing- I erased my mind again when I caught Eric watching me. Can't trust my thoughts around here anymore.

"Sure you can. We don't have any secrets in our family because we're all so close." Nessie said, patting my arm.

"Oops, I said that out loud huh?" She smiled and stood up, Jacob following her. "Wait, your not going to leave me here are you?"

"You act like being in my company is the worst place in the world." Eric said, just loud enough for me to hear as he sat in the chair opposite mine. "It's one of them." I retorted. Nessie started walking away and I stood up, but Eric only tripped me back into my chair. "Be nice, Eric. I mean it." Was all she said as her and Jacob disappeared into the woods as it started getting darker out.

"So..."

"What a wonderful conversation starter."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't want you too."

"Tell me your extra super power and I'll tell you mine." He offered, relaxing into the chair. I mirrored his movements know I couldn't make it out of here until someone else came back to free me. So I answered, deciding to be as evil as I could be to try and chase him away.

"Sarcasm. What's yours?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Funny." He said.

"Hmmm. If being funny is your extra super power then you suck. Pun intended."

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Sorry but Jasper's not around to make me all cozy into talking."

"That's not how we do things here, it was meant as a reassurance." He said angrily. " As you now realize, he didn't force you when you said no." I resorted to remaining silent.

"Why do you hate me so much then?"

'Why do you hate me?"

"Will you stop answering my question with one of yours?"

"Will you stop assuming I'm going to just do as you say?" He gave me an incredulous look before busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't realize I was forcing you."

"Oh, really. So the whole tripping me into sitting back down and resort to asking me question like CSI was just in your normal friendly routine?"

"CSI?"

"T.V show, interrogations are included."

"Do I make you feel like you're being interrogated?"

"Do you want my horoscope too while you're at it?" He growled then, all the playing nice gone. I was close in getting him to leave first.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving. I'm roughing it out here with you until the others get back."

"Damn I guess we better start buckeling down here. You hungry?" When he gave me the incredulous look again I continued. "Oops, I forgot. You'd have to leave to go eat." He laughed again. "Lucky for me I already did. Are _ you _hungry?"

"Hmmm, guess I better go rummage in the kitchen then." As I moved to get up his leg knocked me back down again.

"Oops, I guess I'd better let you. Too bad I don't feel like it."

"That's okay, my hunger was just a diversion. I already ate dinner." My stomach betrayed me by growling right then. He smiled triumphantly.

"I'll let you go if you answer my first two questions."

"I'd rather starve."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"...Pizza..." I glared up at him. "...Ice cream...chicken nuggets..." My stomach flipped hungrily. " Spagetti...Cookies..."

"Are naming what comes to mind? You've only got two food groups there by the way."

"...beans..."

"Ick"

"Baked potatoes... chicken ceaser salad...cheeseburger with pickles, onions, cheese and bacon...and the ketchup..."

"Now you're torturing me." My stomach growled hungrily in the semi-silence as he listed of foods I imagined myself eating.

Finally after almost an hour he gave up and just looked me square in the eye. "Tell me why you're so defensive." Before I could comprehend what was going on I was already answering.

"Because if I get to close to anybody they'll start to glow when it's their time to die and I can't stop it. I'll have to see them as ghosts and try to help them cross over." He blinked, force of habit I guess as he processed it. Me on the other hand, was seriously pissed off.

"So that's you're extra superpower? You manipulative bastard!" I threw the closest couch pillow at him but he was already on his feet and out of the way. I stood up and grabbed anything I could get my hands on and started throwing it him. I actually managed to nick him in the shoulder when he came and pinned me on the couch.

"Get off me!"

"Calm down"

"Seriously? _Calm down_, after what you just did! Hell no, you need a serious beatdown. Get. Off. Me."

"Like pillows are going to harm me." I screamed at him, out loud and mentally. As loud as I could to get him to back off and cower like he did the last time we physically fought. And it worked, he was grimacing and loosening his hold but he wasn't exactly letting go. He had me pinned by my shoulders so I reached my arm out and grabbed the lamp, but of course he stopped me. He tried to force me to look into his eyes again but I closed mine in time.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Nessie shouted running into the room, I opened my eyes in her direction and saw Jacob shaking behind her fighting the near shift.

"She's was freaking out on me. Kept throwing things at me."

"And you deserved it! You manipulating, invasive, cold-herarted asshole!" Nessie blinked in surprise, I forgot, she hadn't seen me seriously pissed off. Just wait until I get my hands on a lighter.

"As if we would have lighters in our own home when we are so flammable." Eric grounded out. He finally moved off me only to be replaced by Nessie and she held me down. "I thought I said be nice." She scolded.

"Oh, I thought that wasn't meant for me." Jacob calmed down a little and hovered nearby while Eric paced in the background.

"What are you impatient about? Another question you want to so rudely ask of me again?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, what do you mean about people glowing before they die? Can you tell when someone is going to die?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spat.

"You said it yourself."

"You _forced_ me too. With your extra super power. You manipulated me into answering. Don't you dare talk to me _ever_ again, or it'll be fireballs instead of couch pillows I'll be throwing you're way." Nessie moved off me and helped me stand up. "And no, fireballs is not my extra super power." I stalked my way to the front door as Carlisle and Esme opened it, the others conversing in the background but stopped when they saw my face.

"Excuse me, but I'm leaving." I said, squeezing my way past, barely hearing what Nessie was saying as Eric disappeared in the woods. Carmen and Esme following by Alice's request. Nessie appeared in front of me and shook her car keys, silently pleading with me to let her drive me home. I sighed and nodded.

"Beats walking I guess." I said as she brought the car around. Tanya and Kate gave me a hug good-bye and I apologized to them and told them they could come visit me anytime if they wanted. And to tell Carmen sorry for me, what with my promising her to say good-bye and all. Eleazer and the rest of the Cullens were getting filled in from Jacob on what Nessie and him knew.

Nessie tried to get me to talk about it but I stayed silent.

"I shouldn't have left you two alone." She finally said.

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? Alice said it had to happen but I can't help wondering why if it's tearing you two up."

"He's just the same as he always appeared to me. Only manipulating is recently added to the list."

"And why is that?"

"His extra super power. I wasn't answering his questions, he was fed up, ergo manipulating super power."

"Which is?"

"He looks you in the eye and makes you spill the beans." I said, figuring she'd need to protect herself from him too.

"Oh, he didn't want to wait until you were comfortable with trusting us like Jasper said." She said understanding.

"I like Jasper, he knows when to give a person their space. But I guess it comes with the gift, huh?"

"He understands too." A moment of silence as we pulled onto my street. " Is it alright if I ask what your extra super power is? Or should I wait too?"

"I was actually planning on telling you. That is until Alice lumped us together alone in the same room. Bad move on her part."

"She means well. Eric actually wants to be your friend, believe it or not."

"He's got a funny way of showing it." I grumbled. "Well, you know the glowy thing he mentioned?" She nodded. "Poeple who are marked for death have this sort of dim glow about them. It gets brighter the closer it is for them to die. I see that. I saw it happen on my mom, my friends back home, and everytime I look in the mirror." I looked up at her worried gaze as she caught on to what I was saying. "My glow has been stronger everyday. I'm getting scared Ness, really scared. Because I don't even know how or when. Just soon." she pulled into my driveway as I started bawling and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, shhhh Amy, it's okay." She said soothingly, sending pictures of us hanging out happily, of beautiful scenic places from around the world. Her pictures calming me down.

"Thanks, so now I know what you mean by 'showing'." I smiled sadly as I let go.

"Hey, anytime. You're my friend too, you know." I gave her a quick hug as I climbed out of the car and inside the house, waving as she drove off.


	18. Chapter 17

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners, Eric, Amy, Derek and Bad Guys are my OC's. "Wolf telepathy" I am a ghost talking" I am thinking "I am a shadow talking"**

Chapter 17

-Eric-

Carmen and Esme caught up with me in the woods. They wanted to know what happened. But I could only just stand there, a motionless statue as I realized what I've done. The trust I've been building to be her friend, gone. In one stupid, selfish and impulsive move on my part. Entirely my fault. How was I going to get her to trust me again if I couldn't talk to her?

"Talk to her anyway." Esme said, me realizing I was thinking out loud.

"Eric, in any relationship trust must be given. You have to trust her that when she is ready she'll tell you." Carmen added, placing a hand on my shoulder. "From what Nessie's wolf told me, you literally had her cornered. How else was she going to react? You keep showing her your bad side, now it's time to show her the good. Esme's right, go talk to her. Apologize."

"You're right, apologizing is the least I can do. And if she still doesn't want to talk to me, I'll meet you and the others back home." I say, my face an expressionless mask.

"You'll have to giver her some time, about her willing to talk to you again. If a near stanger you just recently met was part of your friends family, had you pinned on the couch and demanded answers, how would you have reacted?" Esme continued, making me feel all the more guilty.

"I know, being my past self was wrong. But she's just so defensive!" I say trying to defend myself in front of these two matriarchs. "I ask nicely the first time, believe me I do, but she just- Urgh, she retorts with these infuriating comments that mainly have nothing to do with the topic. And I just react as I was at Volterra without even realizing it. And when she actually started trying to fight me...I lost myself completely to the Eric long ago. And I am so _sorry_ that she had to see me like that. That Nessie, hell even the _dog_ had to see me like that." I smashed and pummeled the nearest tree to splinters before I continued. "I just want her safe and happy, but I can't do that if she won't let me. How do I win back her trust after everything I've done? _Can _I?"

Carmen stopped me from smashing a second tree. "Of course you can. You're going to have to tell her exactly what you told Esme and me. You have to tell her how you feel if she's ever going to understand." I nodded. "Go to her now, talk to her before she settles her mind on not speaking with you. From what I hear she can be quite stubborn." I smiled a little for their benefit as I ran to Amy's house.

I've been pacing outside for at least an hour, debating how I should talk to her, how I should explain myself.

"You gonna pace all night or do you have something to say?" I looked up and saw Amy glare down at me from her window.

"Can I come up there and speak with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I took a deep breath, her scent surrounding the house. Along with Aiden's, Melinda's and Jim's. And as I exhaled and told her everything I told Esme and Carmen -minus the part about her infuriating comments-. After a few moments she left the window without a word. I was starting to feel worse than I already was when I heard her quiet footsteps down the stairs and head for the backdoor. She stood remaining in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe. As if I wasn't much of a threat and she couldn't careless.

"Tell me, why do you want to be my friend?"

"I just want to keep you safe. I know it's none of my business and that I'm only here temporarily, and that you've expressed it quite clearly that you do not want my help in your upcoming battles, but I can't leave things the way they are now. I want your respect, I want to earn it. You're a remarkable woman, you astound me quite frankly. The others don't know this, or maybe they do, but I felt _proud_ when you stood up to Derek. Despite things, I was _proud_ to be by your side when you quarreled with him. He was even annoyed by it." She kept staring at me while I continued. "The thing is, Amelia, I want to remain by your side. I want to fight your battles by your side. Human or not, you're a warrior. And I'm sorry if I treated you like anything less." Silence followed and the sound of crickets and her heart beat were the only sounds in the darkness.

Finally she straighted and cleared her throat. "Well, that's quite an apology." She looked more closely at my face, hesitating around my eyes. "You're kinda different, right now anyway. Back in the living room you were like a whole other person."

"Just someone I've been running away from for a century or two."

"I can see why. I figured I pissed you off to a point beyond murderously angry."

I winced. "I would never, _ever_ hurt you intentionally." I say looking at the ground so she would know I wasn't forcing her to believe it.

"What I want to know is who you used to be and why he is so bad." She said, sitting on the steps. I stayed where I was. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I have to earn your respect too." I looked up at her with an incredulous expression on my face, from her mind I looked as if she just brought her secret alien friend out. "What?" She asked, startled and confused.

"Amelia, you already have my respect."

She smirked and relaxed, propping her chin on her hands. "Hmph, warrior to warrior?"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"On one condition..." I waited."...You never, _ever_, not even if my life depends on it, treat me like that again. The Eric you're running from is long gone. Two centuries gone, he just went poof! Agreed?"

I smiled and nodded. "Agreed." She got up and walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Amy." I raised my eyebrow,confused. "We're starting over." She informed as she held out her hand. I smiled again.

"Hello Amy, my name is Eric. Nice to meet you." I answered shaking her hand. She didn't even shiver from my lack of temperature.

"Nice, I can see why you're dead. That greetings been outdated a couple centuries." I rolled my eyes in response as she walked back in the house. I stopped when I heard her pause at the door and turn around. "See ya tomorrow."

"Hasta la vista" I joked, making it her turn to roll her eyes as she closed the door. Once out of sight I did a couple of flips in the air and raced home, walking in with a big smile on my face as the Denali's headed back home after seeing it turned out more than alright.


	19. Chapter 18

_"I am a ghost talking"__ I am thinking "I am wolf telepathic!" _Eric, Amy, and Bad Gusy are MY OC's, the rest belongs to their rightful owners.

And I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait and I thank you guys sooooooooooo much for still reading. So as an added bonus I will be doing two chapters today J

Chapter 18

-Amy-

I opened my bedroom door and headed downstairs, pausing when I heard a car honk outside. Peeking out the window I spotted the Mercedes, Ness driving and Eric was walking to the door.

I opened it with a puzzled expression and he stopped as the door opened. "Better safe than sorry. What, with Nate still walking around." He said, just loud enough for me to hear him.

I grimaced, still not happy that I got the Cullens involved in my fight with my werewolf ex-boyfriend.

Ness honked impatiently and I hurried to grab my backpack and climb in the backseat with Eric as Bella moved to the front. I shook my head and gave Ness a pointed look letting her know that I found her out with the set up. She just shrugged and took off as fast as Alice drove that day when they picked me up for dance rehearsal. Apparently I'm still not used to the speed.

As we neared the school Eric decided to break the silence in the car and asked, "Did you sleep okay?" I raised my eyebrow in surprise. This new, sensitive Eric was going to take some getting used too, but I didn't mind. It was a lot better than being brushed off to the side and treated like fragile china. "Yeah, actually. Nerves kept me up late but once I was asleep I didn't wake till morning. What about you Ness?" She jumped a little at the mention of her name and gave her mom a side long glance. Ah, so I wasn't the only one who asked.

"I slept fine." She answered, pulling into the parking lot.

"Uh-huh." I say unconvinced. "So I'm sure you all finished your English paper, and by being around as long as you have I'm sure you aced it, can I borrow one of yours?"

"What happened to doing your own?" Eric asked, smirking.

"I didn't do it."

"Why not?" Bella asked, sounding like Melinda who expected it done as well.

"Because…no reason…really…" Eric shook his head in disappointment.

"It's a wonder your passing school at all." I mock punched, mainly to save my hand the pain of a fracture, but still enough as to say 'hey'.

Ness parked the Mercedes and turned off the engine before turning to me.

"What aren't you telling us Amy?"

"W-What do you mean?" Oh crap, the stutter. Eric pointedly looked at me, expecting a response. And then Bella turned to look and I could swear I could feel the rest of the family who just parked along side us were also peering in.

"Oh alright! Melinda and Jim never knew what happened between me and Nate and they invited him over for dinner tonight so I was up all night trying to find an excuse to skip, or run away, or somehow tell them but if I tell them and the Council comes and see that I told them they could die, and, well you know how it works. And naturally I don't want that because their the closest to family I have now, and the bastard knows it, and well it was okay to tell you because your vampires so they naturally hate you too, other than me-"

"Amy!" Ness yelled above me, cutting my rant short.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eric asked as I started to calm down.

"Because I couldn't talk my way out of it and Melinda and Jim don't understand why I don't want to go to dinner so they set up an ultimatum. If I don't go to dinner I'm grounded. And trust me, when they ground you they take away everything but pen and paper and make you write an essay about your feelings. Something I'd rather avoid."

"Then invite me to dinner so I can make sure nothing happens." Eric said, making me burst out laughing. "Why not?"

"Because you'd probably rip his head off and set it up as centerpiece on a silver platter." I said, totally picturing him doing it too.

"And that's a problem?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well yeah, their still not used to the idea of vampires. Their not sure if you sparkle like a fairy or burn and get staked." We all exited the car as students milled around to get to their classes early, or lounge about and talk with their friends by their cars like we were doing.

"Sparkle like a fairy?" Ness asked with a smirk as she came to stand beside me.

"With a blood fetish of course."

"Of course." Eric repeated, shaking his head as he caught a mini Eric-sized fairy complete with wings and fangs from inside my head.

"You know what's even better?" I asked him and Ness as the bell rang and we made our way to class. The rest of the family already walking away leaving us three to catch up, well me to catch up seeing as they can walk faster than me.

"What?" Ness asked.

"Oh don't say it, Amy. Please don't." Eric pleaded as he caught the joke.

"Vampire butterflies." I said with an evil smile. I walked ahead of them and turned around making an evil vampire face I've seen in the movies and said, "I vant to suck your neck-tar!" Complete with a Transylvanian accent. Eric shook his and ducked into his first hour as Ness and I ran down the hall to make it to ours just as the bell rang.

-Nate-

"You do realize the Cullens will be well aware of your dinner date at the Gordons', correct?" I fought the urge to roll my I eyes as turned to face Lilith. "Yes I am well aware. I've prepared for it. And since you want Amy I'm sure you wouldn't mind teleporting her back here.

And by here I mean the now abandoned home we're in, thanks to you."

Lilith tossed her new, gorgeous long black hair and huffed. "You do realize how hard it is to possess a new body in the amount of time you've given me? Near impossible." She stopped in front of the hallway mirror to fix her make-up and assess her new figure. The previous body now lies in the basement where I planned for Amelia to stay until _he_ comes.

"So what is this brilliant plan of yours and what's this about me teleporting our dear Amelia?"

"Well I'm 99.9% positive that she told the Cullens about my coming to dinner, which means they can't know we have her until I want them too. I'll bring over some dessert, which will be drugged so if the Cullens are spying it will be as if everyone fell asleep. Which is why I need you to teleport her back here. They can't see me leave with her in my arms."

"I have a better idea...about that Eric...He's rather protective of her so why not see her carried off in your arms through my portal? He'd be rather rushed to find us and give you the perfect opportunity to exact your revenge."

"I like the way you think."

"I've been around longer than you have, puppy."

I growled a bit at the nickname Payne invented for me. But I shrugged it off and headed upstairs to get ready. I wanted everything to be perfect.


	20. Chapter 19

_"I am a ghost talking"__ I am thinking "I am wolf telepathic!" _Eric, Amy, and Bad Gusy are MY OC's, the rest belongs to their rightful owners.

And I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait and I thank you guys sooooooooooo much for still reading. And don't forget to review :) It helps me know what you think of each chapter and better my writing or help fix any mistakes I might have missed.

-Amy-

The bell rang singaling the usual student stampede in the hallways. I lingered in the classroom with Bella who shared my last period while we waited for everyone else to join us.

"Are you doing okay?" Bella asked me as I yawned for thousandth time today.

"Fine. I wish you all would stop worrying about tonight. He's just there to make everyone antsy and freak out while he figures out what to do. It's _after_ the dinner that I'm worried about because I'm sure he'll excuse himself to go roam the house. I think tonight's just a 'lay of the land' sorta deal."

"That makes sense. I don't know about you but I'd be pretty nervous anyway."

"I am." I admitted as everyone joined us in the classroom.

"And I can't see dogs so I have no idea how the evening is going to go." Alice said frusteratingly, having already hear the conversation.

"I still think I should go, silver platter or no." Eric said, folding his arms in a stubborn manner.

"I already asked during lunch. They said no." I told him, fighting the urge to roll my eyes and laugh hysterically.

"Why not?"

"Because we live in the same town and can therefore do it some other time. Their words not mine."

"Then I'll watch from the outside." I sighed, somehow knowing it was going to come to this.

"I think I can say that we all are feeling like we agree with Eric. Sorry Amy, I know how uncomfortable this makes you feel but your our friend, if not a member of our family by now. And we protect our own." Jasper said, making me sigh again.

"Oh what the heck, even if I say no tall, dark, and angry over there will just go and do it anyway." I resigned, giving a pointed look to Eric as I sat slouching in the desk chair. I hated being protected. Here I go, back to being fragile china.

"If he attacks, I attack. That was my plan from the beginning. Not the great big boss battle your thinking of Amy." He growled out. I smiled faintly.

"Heh heh, boss battle." He rolled his eyes.

"Well there's not much we can do right now anyway. I agree with Amy, that the dinner tonight is just going to be a 'lay of the land' endevour. But I also agree with Eric, that something bad could happen tonight-" Bella raised her hand at me to let her finish. "It's better we be safe then sorry, Amy, I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Well, I'm definately going, it's just a matter of who's standing watch outside with me." Eric said, giving me one his 'deal with it' looks.

"I'll go." Seth said. "If anything does happen I can let Jake know while Eric leaves me behind in the looked around at everyone's incredulous faces. "What? If something was to happen you think he'd wait for me? I don't think so." That got everyone either a laugh, or a chuckle. Leave it to Seth to humor everybody up, no matter the situation.

"I don't mind. I actually think it's smart to use the wolf link. I don't think Edward can pick up their thoughts from so far away." Jacob said, he was still holding Ness' hand and with them being quiet up till now I can only guess what they were talking silently to each other about.

"No, Not outside of 3-5 mi. Which in this case we are. It would be suspicous if I hung around in Forks." Edward agreed.

My phone went off making me jump. Melinda's name popped up on the caller I.D. and I quickly answered before my phone ended the call on the second ring. Stupid thing.

"Yeah?"

"Amelia, your supposed to be helping me cook. Where are you?" Came the response.

"At school."

"Did you get in trouble again?"

"If I said I got detention does that mean I don't get to go to dinner?"

"Amelia Gordon if you got detention your grounded. If you don't attend dinner your grounded. If your so much as a minute late your-"

"Grounded, got it Melinda." She sighed.

"I don't understand what your problem is, Honey. He's a good kid and came all this way to see you and apologize for the way he broke up with you." This made me laugh. "Amelia?" Melinda's warning tone came back. "There's something your not telling me isn't there?"

I sighed. "Doesn't matter. You already invited him over. Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You don't ask him to spend the night. Even if he says he's got nowhere else to go. Just ship him off to a five star hotel in Seattle or better yet a plane back home. That'd make me really happy."

"Oh Amy, honestly." Melinda was back into her hostess mode. "I'll see you in a few minutes." And she hung up. I stared at the phone.

"Darn, she didn't agree."

"I didn't think Melinda was like that at all. She always stops to listen to you." Ness said.

"Unless Nate told Melinda he was here on business as well. He helped Melinda's sales get enough money that we needed to move out here. And with it being another small town, and new residents on top of that, she needs all the store publicity she can get. And Nate's a familiar face."

"But she knows you guys old does she think he is anyway?" Emmett asked.

"18, Nate was just the business go between for his imaginary 'father'. I'll bring it up tonight and make her remember how suspicious she was back home. I wouldn't mind seeing him put on Melinda's BBQ Questionaire. Not a comfortable place to be, trust me."

"I hate to rush it along, but Melinda's expecting you soon. Eric and Seth, you two walk there amd stay hidden in the forest. I'll give Amy a ride home." Alice said, gently tugging my arm but hard enough to get me to stand up.

"Oh just shoot me now." I grumbled as I followed Alice out to her car while everyone else left, tense for battle should tonight come to that.

-Nate-

I dressed in my usual business dress from back in Grandeview. Melinda thinks tonights dinner is just like how it used to be back home. Me and Amy hanging out, although now it's revisioned to just talking since Melinda knew about our 'break-up', and me bring some business ideas from my father. Who doens't exist in this sceanario at all but I figured it was a good excuse should Amy find a way to avoid me. I took the chocolate fudge covered brownies I bought when Lilith sauntered into the room.

"Allow me." She said. I opened the package and held it out to her. Curious, but otherwise didn't say anything. She leaned over and blew out a vapor that swirled around the brownies and sunk into the frosting.

"Just don't eat it and you'll be fine." She smiled.

"What'd you do?"

"You don't need to worry, it's just an insurance policy should Amelia resist."

I raised my eyebrow, waiting for something more revealing but didn't get one. I shrugged it off and left the house, Lilith on my arm posing as my new girlfriend. That should piss Amy off.


	21. Chapter 20

_"I am a ghost talking"__ I am thinking "I am wolf telepathic!" _Eric, Amy, and Bad Gusy are MY OC's, the rest belongs to their rightful owners.

And I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait and I thank you guys sooooooooooo much for still reading. And don't forget to review :)

-Amy-

"I'm still confused, who the heck is Nate?" Eric asked as I tried explaining it to him.

"Derek's older brother. Waaaay older brother." I say. "He finds it amusing between Derek and I. But if he's coming here, then the Council knows about me. Took them long enough to realize I was still alive."

Eric made a face at that. And at the plan I was forming to run away again. "You have us now, you don't have to run." He said, looking me in the face.

"Aw Eric, you keep forgetting. Running away is what I'm best at." I replied with a face of my own.

"You don't have to." He repeated.

"If I stay Melinda, Jim, Aiden, even you guys would be in danger. If any of you got hurt I'd no sooner hand myself over and let it be done with."

"Don't talk like that! Like you've already given up, that's not you." Eric growled out angrily as I plopped on my bed. I was supposed to be getting ready for dinner but Eric climbed through the window to check up on me. Seth was whining out in the woods, also expressing his worry.

"It's that or run away. I can't fake dying this time around." I said as I eyed the closet which I found was partially open. "Alice stopped by with that dress didn't she?"

"She said she was going to." He replied. "And don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing it, I'm multi-tasking." I said getting up and finding said dress hanging on the door as I opened it. "So what happened to Derek anyway? I thought he was bent on revenge, I wonder if Nate interfered..." I trailed. If was safe to assume so but the suspense was practically killing me.

"Most likely, if Nate has the status with the wolfy council you say he does. Derek would be getting in the way of what they precieve of justice." I smiled at his term 'wolfy council'.

"It's no different than if the Volturi found out about me." I reminded him, I did have one wolfy friend left and she's managed to keep me hidden this long. I wonder if they found out about her...

"Who is she? Other than a dog" Eric asked, eavesdropping again I see. "And friend..." He added quickly after hearing where my thoughts were headed if he didn't amend his statement. "Very good friend I assume."

"You bet."

"Anyway back to tonight-"

"Look it's sweet of you to worry, and believe me I appreciate it, but tonight he's just going to see what my family knows and whether or not I told them anything. Then he'll wait for an opportunity to get at me and leave them out of it. It's how they deem the innocent from the guilty."

"So it's a trail." He grumbled low.

"Yes. But not mine. That's why I need tonight to go well so everyone is deemed innocent and it's only me they'll be after."

"I still don't understand the timeline here Amy." I sighed and plopped down on the bed with the dress in my hands.

"Okay, I was born in Maine and my mother kept me hidden from the world because of the shadows that were chasing her. She crossed over to many important souls, like Melinda only less fortunate, and if the shadows knew about my existence they'd either come to kill me or devour me. Then mom turned to Carmen, and your family who I see now are vampires, but ended up dying anyway. I don't remember much of that night so I couldn't tell you any more. Melinda found me not long after that because my mom reached out to her in spirit. She got the A ok from social services and we've been a family ever since."

"And the 'runaway phases'?" Eric asked.

"I was too scared to stay in one place to long. I'm used to being hunted down and running away, sometimes just barely, from the shadows. It was during the running that I ran into Derek. I was lost in Chicago, starving and hungry and trying to figure out a way to get back to Grandeview. He plopped down on the cement next to me and gave me a hotdog. He was really nice, before the change anyway. He did a complete 180 then. He became as you see now. I stayed until then, in Chicago, I mean. Living on the streets but I always had Derek to look out for me from the other gangbangers. At first I thought it was because he was part of a large gang himself and he'd want me to join."

"In a way you were right." Eric gave me a small sad smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't until he changed the date to the night of the full moon did it finally click. I thought I had enough time to get out of chicago by nightfall but the moon was just starting to rise by the time I got to the country. So naturally I was screwed out in open country and farmland. Derek found me and tried changing me."

"But you fought him back, how?"

I brought out my silver locket. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd shove it down his throat." Eric gave a short laugh. "I guess not."

"That kept him away for the rest of the month. I made it back to Grandeview but his nose sniffed me out there. Had me cornered in Melinda's shop and I didn't have my locket. But thankfully there was some 1880's silverware and I used that to my advantage. The store was wrecked to splinters though, hence the move out here. Fresh start for them since Jim got the transfer."

"And Nate?"

"Never really liked me. I guess it's an 'I must hate every human because I live forever' sort of deal."

Eric laughed. "Or it could be because you made his younger brother look like the fool he is."

I smiled, "That too."

"Amy?! Are you ready yet?" Aiden asked knocking on the door.

"Too bad I couldn't get him over at a friends tonight. You know, just in case your right." I said quietly as he hung out the window.

"I won't let it come to that. I can see now you're capable of taking care if yourself so how about I save Aiden while you kick his ass?"

"Eric Cullen did you just use foul language?" I asked laughing hysterically as he rolled his eyes.

"Amy?"

"Be right out Aiden, I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Ok!" As his little feet scurried away I quickly shut the window and drapes and dressed. Not that Eric was a peeping tom or anything, it just felt weird knowing him and Seth were outside the window and I had yet to get dressed.

I looked at the dress Alice left me. It was a pretty, plum purple about knee-length and with slits on the thighs. Good for running in, and so were the black ballet flats she left me as well as some pretty sharp, pointy jewlery. Guess she was also in a 'just in case' sceanario. Just in style rather. I looked myself in the mirror and pulled my sides up. Elegant enough to go with Alice's sense of style, yet keeping hair out of my face. You know, just in case.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Jim was helping make sure Aiden didn't break any of the plates as they set up the table.

"Amy, can you help me bring this out?" Melinda called from the kitchen. She blinked as she took in what I was wearing. "Ready for battle are we?" I stopped dead, well short actually wondering how much she figured out by now.

"Well I did say I didn't like him." And even as I said it I realized how much of a typical teenager I sounded. No wonder she didn't believe me.

"Honestly Amy." Melinda said, handing me a salad bowl. She stopped and turned to me. "To be honest I thought you would've run away again." Her eyes began misting up and I started to go from bad to worse on my control to not join her.

"I've thought about." I admitted. "I really don't like him." I emphasized.

Melinda took the salad bowl from me and set it on the kitchen island and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry honey. Tell you what, after tonight you won't have to see him again."

"You've got that right." I froze and slowly turned to see Nate standing there with a black-haired wonder on his arm. She locked gazes with me and gave a dazzling smile and held out a container of store bought brownies.

"I'm afraid I have to return to my father tomorrow so tonight is the last that I am to stay here in Forks." He continued as if nothing was wrong. "I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to have to leave my girlfriend alone at the hotel."

"Oh, not at all. The more the merrier." Melinda gushed, hiding her uneasiness well as she brought the biscuits to the table.

"Thank you, Lilith I'd like you to meet Melinda, my father's associate." I dropped the salad bowl I was carrying as the name registered. I turned to look at her again and she was smiling even wider.

"Amelia, please be careful." I ignored Melinda and look harder. I didn't recognize her, but I definitely recognized the name. Lilith was a high class demon from my demonology book. A whole chapter was dedicated to her because that's how bad she was. I quickly cleaned up my mess and threw away the glass shards and bits of lettuce.

"I'm not much of a baker but I hope the store bought brownies are good." I turned around and found Lilith in the archway, everyone in the dining room sitting down and passing plates around and talking.

"I'm sure they are." I answered politely, a sneaking suspicion grew. That was the second time those darn brownies were mentioned and they had to be chocolate chunk brownies. She really must be a shadow, those were my favorite.

"Come on you two, it's time to eat." Jim said waving us over with a fork as he dug into Melinda's twice baked potatoes. Lilith brought the brownies out to the table and sat down next to Nate. I had no choice but to follow and take my own seat across from them.

"So, my father is recently helping out wildlife, mainly wolves, would you consider making a donation to the cause?"

"Wish we could, but we're still getting settled here." Jim said, eating another forkful, Aiden following his example.

"Once my store gets well under way I'll be sure to be in touch." Melinda agreed. I'm going to have to have a talk with them about that. Derek told me about that trick, it's how they get land to run around and be dogs without killing anybody. Then again that's probably good that they do, but their all rich enough anyway.

Nate nodded to himself, deliberating, before turning to me. "What about you Amelia?"

I scowled, "Amy, and it's debatable."

"Debatable why?" He asked, folding his hands on the table like a business man.

"Are you in school at all Lilith? I know Nate's graduated already and apprenticed under his father..." Melinda distracted, me silently thanking her as Nate walked in the door. "Wait, wah?" He said.

"Oh good, you made it back!" Melinda said getting up. "Nate this is Nate from back home in Grandeview."

"There's two Nate's now?" Aiden asked confused. "I know, he'll be Nate1" he said pointing to our family friend who was still wet from the rain. "And you'll be Nate2" He finished pointing to the Nate at the table sitting next to Lilith. Our friend Nate hung up his jacket and shook Nate the dog's hand as they greeted one another.

"I didn't know I had a doppelganger in town, I hope this doesn't turn out to be an omen." Nate2 said jokingly.

"I agree with you there, I'm not all keen on dying just yet." Nate1 joked back as they took their seats and he gave a hello to Lilith. After the introductions were made he met my eyes and raised an eyebrow mouthing her name, just as suspicious as I was if she was a shadow.

I gave him a slight shrug and went back to eating. Nate the dog went through procedure with Melinda and friendly chatter with Jim and our friend Nate. I couldn't shake the feeling about what Nate the dog had said earlier about doppelgangers and I tried to recall what I could off memory. Apparently I don't remember much only that doppelgangers look identical and are connected in some way.

Good or bad no idea, and both Nates not only shared the same name but appearance as well. When I get time I'm totally looking up doppelgangers in the Book and pray it means well for our Nate.

"Well, Amelia?" Nate the dog asked, smirking a little. "I'd thought you'd be interested in this part of the conversation, seeing how last time we met you told me your profession was to take over the store for Melinda when she retired. Unless that has changed?"

Damn him and his wolfiness. "No, it's the still the same. I have a particular fondness for 1800's silverware from noble households among other things." I knew I was pushing it but I had to say it. And by his face of barely concealed rage, I was going to pay for it later too.

Oh well, he just better keep his paws off my family. "Oh that reminds me, how is Derek doing lately? We didn't get to chat for very long when I ran into him the other day. I hope he is feeling better? I heard he sustained quite the injury." Melinda and Jim set their forks down suspiciously and observed the conversation. Aiden ate away happily but kept his eyes on Lilith, and our friend Nate eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, well, we all have you to thank for that. Although I do understand the manner for your self-defense considering my brothers temper. However my father feels differently than I do about that." He answered carefully.

I hide my evil smirk by taking a drink. "You sure it doesn't run in the family? You seem to dislike me just as much, which is why I don't want you or your girlfriend here." I smiled then, I can fight for my territory too. Nate the dog smiled as if assessing this.

"Don't worry, once your mother and I finalize our business arrangements you won't have to worry about them." In other words they passed their innocence to the situation test.

He then turned to Melinda and stood up. "Shall we?" Melinda eyed me but otherwise agreed, and apologized for my behavior as they headed for living room.

Jim pointed his fork at me, "So grounded." He said.


End file.
